three factions(undergoing rewrite)
by clear skyless moon
Summary: this is a cross over where ninja's, shinigami's and devils get transported to a single universe where they are surrounded by all sorts of dangers and are forced to work together to find the answers they want. if only they knew that when they find out why they were brought there they will be forever bound by secrets there predecessor carried high school dxd Naruto bleach crossover
1. chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been quite busy. So here is three factions chapter one rewrite.**

 **Before we get to the story, I've made some changes to certain discussions and scenes. They won't be that hard to spot when you see them.**

 **Ninjutsu**

 **Hado/Bakudo**

 **Quincy Liptz**

 **Zangetsu/Hichigo**

 **Kurama/Tailed beasts**

 **Any attack with a name will be written boldly.**

 **Thoughts**

 _ **THREE FACTIONS**_

Breathing in, then out" Ichigo tried to calm himself down and formulate a plan of action. Just two days ago" his worst problem would be getting through his double shift at the karakura town general hospital, where he was forced to take orders from Ishida of all people. But oh no! Some powerful force in the universe was out to get him.

 **As of now I would prefer to go ten rounds with a blood lusted Kenpachi, than be going to a meeting where people with sticks up there asses where going to argue against one another. Not that they knew much about the people he had been dumped with"** Ichigo thought to himself.

Since the end of the thousand year blood war against the quinces, his only real work in the afterlife is keeping all three factions of the afterlife from killing themselves.

He had been roped into been the leader of their alliance when he suggested they worked together instead of trying to kill themselves every time something happened. Even though he had argued toot and nails against the decision, he knew that he was the only one who had a bond or was trusted by the leaders of three sides.

And being their alliance leader didn't help his case in not wanting go to this meeting. He had lost so many arguments about what he should do and what he shouldn't that he was thinking about shutting up the next time Kisuke or Yoruichi asked him to do something, since he could never win especially against that damn cat.

Ichigo" if you don't come down now we're going to be completely late" Ishida called from downstairs. Sighting, I'm coming was Ichigo's reply before he turned around and headed for the stairs.

What have you been doing? The meeting has already started" Ishida said to Ichigo in a cool and collected manner as he used his right hand index finger to arrange his glasses.

Not waiting for a reply, Ishida turned around and headed towards the door as he continued speaking. Do you understand how important this meeting is? He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Hearing the slight annoyance in his tone, Ichigo couldn't help but smirk. It wasn't everyday his cousin's cool demeanor was broken by him, especially when he wasn't even trying. I know how important this meeting is. We need answers about who they are, where they are from and where we are before we act and start trying to find a way back.

At least you understand the gravity of the situation, even though you act like you don't" Ishida replied a tone which suggested he was scolding an errant child.

But I agree with you on one thing" Ishida said as he came out of the building, his statement surprising Ichigo. Even though you are in charge of the alliance on paper, we all know you are nothing but a figure head since you know next to nothing about politics or getting people to do what you want by persuasion or subtle manipulation. You would be nothing but a hindrance in this meeting.

You know me to well" Ichigo replies before asking Ishida a question, how's the security set up?

Noting that Ichigo wants to change the topic, Ishida obliges and answers his question, even though they both no they both knew the answer.

Yoruichi has several squad two members patrolling and watching every inch outside of the neutral zone, and the best squad two members scouting the inside of the neutral zone" Ishida says.

Isn't dangerous if those squad two members are caught in the neutral zone, it's a breach of the meetings treaty? Ichigo asks Ishida.

It is" Ishida says before turning to face Ichigo. You really know nothing about politics? Do you" he says. The meeting treaty is just a hose nobody is really going to use it, they will hold others to the standard of it, while not using it. The treaty can only be fully used when some manner of trust exists and that presently isn't on ground. Some of those ninja people have already been spotted in the neutral area, even though they do not seem to be moving towards the dome, just near it.

Murmuring to himself about why people can't just trust themselves, Ichigo doesn't say anything to Uryu this time before he turns around and starts heading towards large dome visible past the three lines.

 _ **THREE FACTIONS**_

Its time Naruto, Shikamaru said" they have already started. We need to get there quickly. **Before "Koharu" and the other leaf elders draw us into a war we can avoid"** Shikamaru thinks.

What do you mean they have started? Naruto asks, I told you to send someone to call me when it was time to go.

I sent someone to call about thirty minutes ago" Shikamaru replies.

No one came here" Naruto says. Who would pull a stunt like this, Naruto thinks" right before he realizes the answer, leaf elders.

Those idiots, Naruto mutters to himself as he heads toward the door in haste. Hinata I'm going" Naruto shouts.

He receives a reply from somewhere inside the building, don't do anything stupid Naruto" Hinata shouts back and come back in time. You need to talk to Boruto.

Don't worry about me, I'll be back before know it and please don't let Boruto leave the house before I get back" Naruto says.

I'll try my best, Hinata replies.

Facing Shikamaru" let's get there before those old coots do something stupid" Naruto says as they break into a run.

 _ **THREE FACTIONS**_

 **NEUTRAL ZONE,**

Around the meeting area, a conflict was about to unfold between two of the three factions, members of the Shinobi alliance anbu where about to engage several members of the squad two.

Both sides had caught the other in the neutral zone, scouting the meeting area. Both sides thinking the other had ulterior motives.

The first to speak was the anbu captain, what are you doing here? He asks, even though he knows he is guilty as well.

The leader of the squad two groups replied him by asking him the same question" I would like to ask you the same question.

A member of my squad saw your men entering the area, I was ordered to check" he lied smoothly.

Donning him with a scowl that would make Ichigo happy, the squad two team captains replied him; I'll assume I didn't hear you. I got orders minutes ago to track you, after you where spotted entering the neutral zone he lied too.

Are you saying I'm lying fool" the anbu captain said, trying to rile up the shinigami.

Did you just call me a fool, the shinigami said drawing his blade" while the anbu captain took out several shuriken and a kunai.

Throwing the shuriken's at the shinigami.

Showing good sword man ship" the squad two shinigami used his zanpackuto to deflect the shurikens, before disappearing in a burst of shunpo.

Dashing to his right, the anbu captain escaped a downward slice from the shinigami who appeared from nowhere" with a minor cut to his shoulder.

Regaining his footing quickly, the anbu captain launched two kunai's at the shinigami. Swinging his sword" he deflected the kunai's easily.

Watching from the side lines" both ninjas' and shinigamis' did not attempt to join the fray, knowing that a large brawl would cause a lot of problems for their leaders.

Going through several hand signs" the ninja released a stream of fire at the shinigami, the moment he performed the last hand sign.

Diving at the last minute" the shinigami escaped the flames.

Circling each other, both shinigami and ninja surveyed themselves. Taking note of small movements and anything that gave them an insight against each other.

Diving back at each other, the clanging of metal could be heard as kunai scraped against zanpackuto.

Watching from the side lines, a team ninjas stood on one end with the team of shinigamis on the other. Both sides watching but ready to attack at any moment's notice, they were so busy and frigid that they did not notice the two signatures approaching.

Darting back from each other, they let their eyes gauge their opponent again, to see if any weakness had been opened due to any of the various injuries they had giving themselves.

Seeing no change in stance or limp, they prepared to engage again knowing they were evenly matched and their advantages against one another, the shinigami" his speed and the ninja" his versatility and cunning.

Diving at each other, everyone in the clearing is surprised when both men stop before they reach other.

The eyes of the shinigami bulge out, as if he is being suffocated right before he collapses and reveals a young man in all white adjusting his glasses.

As Shikamaru releases the man other shadow possession, he walks forward as soon as the ninja falls on his feet. Scanning the man in white trousers and coat, Shikamaru notes the nonchalant way the man scans the ninjas behind him and himself. **He feels like his better than and stronger than all of them or his simple a noble, who looks than on people"** Shikamaru thinks to himself.

 **No his stance and attitude is fake"** Shikamaru releases. **His fingers are crocked with tiny scars and they match Kankuro's, which means he must use strings a lot times before you can get scar tissue that deep and the cross around him has a strong energy reading. Even though am not sure what it is.** Breathing out" Shikamaru shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts before addressing the now recovered anbu captain.

Return to the edge, and don't cross through again. Shikamaru says, still trying process to what he understood from the guy in white.

What about them, the anbu captain complains" pointing to the shinigamis.

That is not your business, He replies turning around. I will take it that you are of a higher rank than the rest of them, Shikamaru says to Ishida.

Of that you would be correct, Ishida replies as he tries to get a reading on the guys reishi thread.

Then I will take it that you can order them back the edge of the restricted area as I have done Shikamaru replies.


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2: the game of politics

You do no that ajuka is going to kill you after all this sirzech serafall said laughing. I'll take my chances said sirzech smiling and it's not my fault he lost our game of straws sirzech said smiling

Grayfia: Lord sirzech strong signatures just entered from both sides

Sirzech: I see how strong

Grayfia: I am unable to determine as of yet

Sirzech(thought): looks like we've got very interesting neighbors he said(smiling)

The discussion carried on for several minute before a wave seemed to pass through them startling them before settling on sirzech before dispersing. I see sirzech muttered with a crazy glint in his eyes.

Appearing on the patio which represented the hidden villages part of the factions were Naruto and shikamaru.

I see you finally showed up Sakura said turning to face Naruto with her husband sasuke by her side with some of the former kages and the present ones all present. Please tell me those old geezers haven't gotten us into another war, no at least not yet was the reply that came from the former hokage tsunade. It was well known her dislike for the elders. I get transported to an unknown world with unknown people and the culprit couldn't have mercy and forget them she said out loud causing several laughter to escape from the lips of people across the room lightening the tension in room. so what exactly are they discussing down there Naruto asked. nothing important each side is simply blaming the other for current predicament chojoro replied if things continues like this we will not get anywhere kurostushi said but we presently can't do anything because I'm pretty sure none of you know anything about politics we're military leaders so let's just leave it in the hands of the professionals darui said in a calm manner befitting a kage they continued to discuss but kept their ears open in case any side released an information which was not known as of now which was a lot as they continued to converse the listened to the argument going on down which ranged from throwing around acquisitions and insults but none of them truly involving there military since no one knew what each side was truly capable and of course no one wanted to be ganged up by two unknown groups with unknown military capability.

E

verything was going well until a wave passed through startling everyone,everyone immediately prepared for an attack throughout Naruto stood still surprising sasuke who was watching him until he was forced to turn around as a pressure slammed down startling everyone before someone from one of the patios jumped down as they prepared to go down in case a fight started sasuke was the first to run towards the edge of the patio as he was about to jump down he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around to see Naruto holding him back. it's alright Naruto said surprising everyone before jumping down himself they also saw a man dressed in red jump down from the last group things are about to get interesting was the last word said by gaara before everyone was left to there personal thoughts with the present change of events.

(Several minutes ago)

This is boring said ichigo,why do I have to be here again he said. You're are military leader you have to be present in case things take a turn for bad and military intervention is needed uryu answered him. I dissolved central 46 because of this type of meeting ichigo said muttering to himself. With him on the patio was harribel,kyoraku and several prominent captains and quinces

Ichigo decided to keep quite and listing to what they were saying only to find out they simply throwing acquisition around. What sort of political game is this he thought we will never get anywhere if we continue this game of politics he muttered to himself. Extending his senses he scanned the people arguing below him only to find out that they were few people whose strength where worth mentioning mean while below byakuya muttered to himself what does that boy think his doing while kakashi and ajuka were wondering about the wave of energy that seemed to scan them while the remaining nobles from the shinigami's,devil's and ninja's didn't notice at all and continued to try to gain the upper hand in the present situation.

Ignoring those down he extended his senses to closest patio feeling multiple strong signatures he narrowed he search looking for the one with the highest sign of leadership. What most people didn't know was that leadership imprints on a persons energy signature

Locating several signatures with leadership imprinted on it he sent a pulse of his resitu carrying a message at the first person. His target wanted to fight for dominance before his resistu reached him. He knew his message had been received when the person calmed down. Extending his senses to the last side doing the same thing he did on first side even though the person he contacted felt like there was something else in him not like a zanpackuto but something else like another being was inside him. Sighting to himself we'll worry about that when we get there he thought.

What did you do ichigo ishida asked him who could sense the present tension in the air. nothing bad was the only answer he got before jumping down to the meeting below surprising only a few people who knew him

At the back yoruichi was laughing everybody turned back wondering what was funny only to see kyoraku crying in front of a smirking yoruichi who was saying pay up in a sing song voice. How did you know he was going to do that he my student you know he lasted longer than I expected. Sometimes I wonder why I have to be related to someone so annoying ishida thought to himself before muttering please don't get us in another war

When he landed on floor below before he raised his head he could feel tension in air and glares he was getting. Standing up he dusted himself. Turning to face him was the stoic byakuya who had the ever present cold calculating face which is quite common among nobles.

Ichigo he said without a hint of emotion what are you doing down here he said in a cold way if ichigo wasn't already used to it he might have felt a ting of causion from the statement but he was already used to it. Nothing really I just got tired of hearing you guys throw blames back and forth he answered coolly surprising the already quite nobles. Meanwhile the two never aging elders from the hidden leaf noticed that some of the representatives from the group in which the young man came from seemed to be quite with a glint of fear in their eyes. Whispering between themselves

You notice what am seeing the woman asked the man,seeing him nod told her she wasn't wrong whoever the boy was he must be pretty up the rank or have parents who were up there to make the same proud people who looked unshakable to be afraid. They were not the only one's to come to the same conclusion as several members of

Devil representatives including ajuka one of the present Satan's as the military leader of the devil society he couldn't bear such arguments so he was great full for the turn of events but he would like to know who this boy was most likely a powerful noble son who felt he was powerful even though he did not know no anything about his enemies power. Pride he hated such pride but there was the way the boy talked he didn't give of waves of pride like most people he knew he would let it go for now since he was grateful to him. He did not notice sirzech landing or another young man from the

Meanwhile the two elders from hidden leaf were in deep discussion regarding the new anomaly. If we are able to quite him we might be able to bring more respect for ourselves they said the man standing up after noting the presence of Naruto and a man in red who seemed to belong to the other faction he radiated power. Who would you happen to be young boy and whoever you are have you no respect for your elders he said proudly looking to score some points from the quite nobles who seemed afraid but to every one above and below who didn't know him, he simply looked at him before turning to talk to the arrivals. Thank you for accepting my invitation to shut them up he said without any hesitation surprising everyone who again didn't know him.

Turning to face them he said thank you for waisting our time but the real meeting is about to begin because if were to wait for you guys to come up with a solution it would take forever to get a solution since all the parties involved would try to get the deal reached to favour there party that is why I hate politics he told them bluntly and as for who I am you will find out when introduction are done between people who actually have the power to affect each people all of a sudden someone appeared beside ichigo trying to kick him only for him to side step the kick an plant his foot in his attackers stomach sending him flying into the wall every body was tense wondering who was responsible for the attack until they saw attacker came laughing they expected the person attacked to be ready in case he was attacked again but to their surprise he simply stood there as if nothing happened. this guy must be extremely stupid or very sure in his ability. Ichiiigooo shouted the attacker as the name echoed throughout the room where everyone was on high alert with weapons about to be drawn it wasn't hard to for every body who didn't know the young man's name to know it was his as the dust settled every one was anxious to know who was responsible for the attack but what they heard next was something they would never forget. Icchiigoo my son you have made me proud stated the eccentric member of the kurosaki familybefore bringing out a poster of masaki and started crying stating how their son has grown up which earned him a kick which sent him into the opposite war from his son who was muttering something about disgracing him. isshin once again emerged on harmed and began blabring to the poster about how there little boy was been mean to him which earned him a glare from ichigo. Dad stop it ichigo said but his father ignored him and continued blabring to the poster on how there was a time he thought ichigo was gay when his mates were having girlfriends he didn't even talk to a girls,how he prayed night and day which caused everyone to laugh even the ever stoic byakuya couldn't help but chuckle at ichigo's expense. Dad ichigo called out isshin once again ignored his son dad once again isshin ignored his son and continued talking to the poster of there wife. Dad I'll tell her,as those words left his mouth isshin kept quite surprising everyone who had been watching the display,you wouldn't dare say a word after all you made me and urahara do for you you promised you wouldn't isshin said in a very quite voice,dare me ichigo replied you wouldn't dare and even do you did tell her you no longer have proof we did it isshin said smiling everyone watched the exchange with interest. yoruichi ichigo called out,ichigo don't do this isshin said trembling. a woman with purple hair came down from where ichigo was. You remember what happened last week Tuesday my dad and urahara were responsible if you need proof it's in my safe I'll give it to you when am done here or you can torture them till they confess ichigo said. We didn't look take it stated isshin , how do you know something was stolen yoruichi said to isshin who was now backing away. I never said something was stolen yoruichi asked him now walking towards him. I didn't know isshin tried to deny before turning around and trying to run only to be smashed into the ground at a speed which only a few could follow.

letting him stand,yoruichi gave him a 5 seconds headstart before chasing after him.

Now let's get back to the matter at hand ichigo said turning to face Naruto and sirzech who had still not recovered from what they had justwatched. Yes yes you are right sirzech responded so where so we start from, an introduction would Be a nice start Naruto started. I'll go first sirzech Lucifer leader of the four grate Satan's who rule the devil society sirzech stated casually. I am Naruto leader of the shinobi alliance and also leader of the hidden leaf who is part of this alliance. presently all the parties involved had had tried to state there military power in there introduction. from the what they had just watched sirzech doubted that ichigo had power because he was the son of a powerful noble so who and what rank he occupied was what everyone present wanted to Know. My name is ichigo kurosaki defacto leader of the after life alliance he's statement came as a shock to most of the nobles from the other factions. now that we are done with introduction let's go straight to the point,since I stepped into this meeting room the only thing that has been established is that non of is responsible for our presence here now since this meeting began everybody's been treading carefully not given to much information out if things continue like this we will get no where. We all want to know who and what where dealing with so I'll go first. Everyone not from my world is probably thinking about what I meant by after life alliance where I com from there three main groups associated with the after life the shinigami's the hollows and the quinces whose respective leaders are present here. See that was easy no need to drag around I stated simple facts so whose next ichigo said. The shinobi alliance is made out of the five great villages hidden leaf mist sand cloud and rock with each village having it's own leader who are also present here as well with me Naruto stated. The devil society is composed of 72 clans which are in turn lead by the great Satan's sirzech explained. As you can all see we have made more progress in the last 5minutes than we would have made if we let this be a political issue ichigo said ichigo.

From what I've seen in my world I know there is nothing like coincidence ichigo said someone brought us here why I don't know but I know this was intentional whoever did this did it intentionally he or she knew what they were doing as if some all powerful force wanted to prove ichigo correct a man appeared in the meeting room immediately ichigo finished his statement.


	3. chapter 3

**I do not own bleach, Naruto or high school dxd just several OC characters and the storyline.**

Who the hell are you shouted Naruto as everyone jumped backed from the man who had mystically appeared from no where. Who am I you ask the man replied him as it if he was reciting a poem, man no one talks like that anymore ichigo shouted at him. As straight forward as always ichigo he said now speaking normal. How do you no my name ichigo asked him before the strange man could answer ichigo answered don't even bother telling because I am so not in the mood for someone to tell me he planed my life. As ichigo finished speaking a bolt of pure energy came racing pass ichigo towards the man.

Ichigo turned his back to find out the room was now empty. They had used the time he was talking to clear out all the annoying nobles leaving only the people who where going to engage the man in battle.

As the bolt of pure energy moved towards the unknown man,time seemed to slow down as everyone watched to see what he would do.

As the bolt was about to hit the unknown intruder he simply stretched his hand and crushed the energy that had been fired towards him by a high class devil that had been stationed outside during the meeting.

Immediately he crushed the bolt like it was nothing,several shinigami's and ninja's rushed towards him while there devil counter part started preparing a stronger spell after they saw what had happened to the first one.

A shinigami was the first to engage using flash step he propelled him self hoping on surprising his opponent, swinging his sword down hoping on making contact with his targets body he wasn't to surprised when his sword met nothing only for him to be kicked into a wall like he was nothing.

The ninja seeing that the shinigami had attacked first hoped to use this to his advantage as he body flickered to his enemies back the last thing he saw before he appeared at his destinations was the shinigami being sent flying into a wall.

appearing at his opponents back he attacked throwing two poison laced kunai's hoping to meet his mark only for the unknown to disappear allowing the kunai's to sail freely passing through where his target was nano seconds ago. The next thing he feels is someone grabbing,before he pain allover his body as he is smashed into the ground. He opens his eye to see a purple coloured blade heading towards his chest area to end his life,he closes his eye waiting for the pain to flood his senses which signals that the blade has stabbed him but it never comes. He opens his eyes to see a man with orange hair standing in front of and his was to be killer being sent into a nearby pillar by purple lightening right before he blackout.

watching the blade inch closer to the mans heart didn't sit well with ichigo,so before any one else can react he flash steps to the man's front aiming to kick him away from his victim he isn't to surprise when his boot meet nothing. As every one present watch the unknown intruder perform his disappearing act again this time appearing directly over his target one of the most important people in the room as of then looking to drive his purple coloured blade into ichigo's heart,but this time he was the one met with a surprise when his blade failed to make contact with anything only for to be kicked back by a large force sending him flying in the air,as he tried to to stop him self from sailing backwards anymore he is hit by purple lightning which had originated from sasuke who had intercepted his movement via sharingan,which sent him into a nearby pillar.

As he tried to stand he found himself unable to stand. It was then he realized he had looked sasuke in the eye right before the lightning hit him,that bastard he thought to himself. But even do this wasn't the mangyeko sharingan, I should be able to break out of this bindings he thought to himself. It was then he realized that there was another energy connected to him as of now,tracing it it lead to sirzech,no wonder I couldn't break out he sighted. Turning to his captors he sought to complete his mission which was to buy his Master time and distract them long enough for them to sealed and there people outside to attack each other for being responsible for the barrier allowing his masters soldiers to come and clean the rest up. They were a thorn that needed to be eliminated before they could make contact with her.

So you wish to know who I am he said, why you're here and who brought you here,all this I can tell you but wait why should I tell he said trying to by time for their plan to be put in motion. They were only two members from each faction present at the moment since the others had evacuated the nobles and gone to arrange the rest of their fighters in case there was need for military intervention.

Tell us what we want to know or die in a horrible way were nothing of you will remain,you would be removed from the reincarnation cycle never to be born again sirzech said creating a ball of destruction in his hand.

Or I simply let my beautiful wife here torture you he said pointing to Grayfia who stood behind him with her head bowed down in her maid outfit. This particular statement made ichigo shudder.

As Grayfia was about make a move forward Naruto spoke up. We can Simply have sasuke place him in an illusion where he is forced to say the truth. That could work sirzech said with a creepy smile that resembled gin's usual smile.

There no need for all that the intruder said said still shaken up from all he had just heard them say concerning him,I'll tell you all since you will all soon die he said in quite voice which unsettled Naruto. As he finished his statement a barrier formed over the building trapping them inside,I see it's beginning he said

What is beginning Naruto shouted rushing towards him only to stop as a bright light began to shine where he was forcing them to cover there eyes. When the light died down there prisoner was free and beside him were some of the ugliest creatures Naruto had ever seen wielding several weapons in their hands. Some looked like dogs standing on there legs with several black patches all over there body while the rest looked like warthogs only more muscular and in armour, carrying different arrays of weapons at there back was a portal. Speaking in a strange language he told the creatures something. immediately he finished speaking the creatures charged at them after releasing several unearthly roars. Here we go said ichigo forming a sword from the reishi in the air as everyone one prepared to Battle the creatures Naruto drew a kunai, ishida formed his bow, sirzech formed several orbs of destruction, sasuke drew his sword while Grayfia formed different runes and started some enchantment.

Meanwhile things outside where heating up as soldiers from the three factions were gathered outside trying to break the barrier but there was no luck. Tensions were at there highest as the sound of battle continued to sound inside the barrier. those that had touched the barrier had died immediately. So a line had been drawn to prevent anyone from going near the barrier. they were trusting there leaders to handle the situation.

No one can defeat lord Naruto talk less of Lord Naruto and Lord sasuke together several ninja's boasted. While issei was trying to assure rias that no one could defeat her brother. Rukia was telling Inoue that ichigo was to stubborn to die.

They were all shocked to see a bloody sasuke and ishida come out of the barrier with an injured sirzech carrying a dead Grayfia. The sight was horrific. He killed ichigo ishida said pointing to sasuke stabbed him in the heart,a statement which immediately pit the shinigami's against the. Ninja's. Your friend back attempted to kill my friend but you pointing to sirzech who was still looking at the dead body of his wife,attacked him while his back was turned and killed him sasuke stated with tears in his eyes, immediately he finished talking sirzech stood up and pointed to ishida I will kill you by the end of today he said. Devils attack he shouted as a crying Inoue and hinata fell to floor in sorrow.

As all three side prepared to attack to attack to avenge there fallen. they were surprised when the three people where smashed into the ground at speeds that only a few people present could follow. After dust cleared they saw a single woman standing beside the people that had just left the barrier each one looking worse than before with a surprised look on face. She attacked someone from her own faction shouted a ninja what kind of monster are. Lady yoruichi what are you doing a soul reaper asked.

All of you shut up yoruichi shouted,which immediately quitted the whole place as everyone watched to see what she would do next. Listen up you three you guys made a serious mistake in your story she said which surprised everyone. Mistake number 1 I may not know the capabilities of the rest of you but I know ichigo he is my student and every body that knows him knows he hates killing and will only do it to protect someone or something she stated. No 2 any one who knows ichigo should know that stabbing him in the heart won't kill since he would simply heal it, a statement which made Inoue stop crying. You're right Inoue said which made people face her when he first fought uluquiro cifer he was alive for hours even do he had a hole in his chest before I healed him. Number 3 yoruichi said looking at sirzech, you said ishida killed your wife, but your wife doesn't have a single entry point that would show she was stab or an arrow pierced her, she looks like she was hit with blunt force which isn't possible since ishida uses a bow and arrow and he also will only kill as a last option she said.

Your plan was perfect but you forgot one important detail, we know this people personally. You might have gotten away with it if you had used ichigo instead of ishida, I might have never noticed. Keep quite rias shouted while would sirzech sama want us to go to war, talk less of lying with Grayfia's death up weeping rias shouted out loud as members of her peerage present tried to calm her down. This question got mixed reactions from the people present who had not yet understood what she was trying to point. Looking at you I can tell that you not older than 19 at most yoruichi answered her. what does my age have to do with anything a now angry rias responded,you don't look that old yourself rias said trying to control herself from doing something stupid. Turning to face rias yoruichi answered her the fact that you're people do not age the way humans. Should have thought you not to judge the book by it's cover. The only people that didn't understand were the ninja's who were still bound by aging limits.

In my 400 years plus of living, I have witnessed a lot of battles lots of deceit yoruichi said as her energy level started growing the clothes on her arm being torn away by lightning that had began circling her arm. Shunko she whispered right before she disappeared only to be followed by a blast of white lightning which tore through everything in it's path before it hit the barrier and the imposters. The sound of glass breaking and some unearthly screams told yoruichi her plan had worked.

when the dust settled everyone was met with the sight of four creatures that looked like they escaped from a horror movie right before they burst into mud.

In front of them was the real meeting room and the sound of battle was very loud especially with the explosions that seemed to rock the large building at different intervals, immediately everyone present rushed towards the building to aid there friends and leaders.

Several minutes earlier

There is no end to this things naruto said as several of his clones were destroyed by a never ending enemy, forming susanoo's rib to protect himself from a barrage of elemental attacks from several new creatures that had emerged from the portal earlier, using the arm of susanoo sasuke crushed them only for him to be forced to jump up asseveral creatures emerged from under him,deforming the susanoo while in the air he goes through some hand before releasing a stream of fire destroying the creatures that had emerged from under him. landing on the floor just as several crimson coloured balls raced pass him before exploding and consuming them leaving nothing left of them, turning to his left to see ichigo release a blackish energy which destroyed everything in it's path while Naruto released several shuriken coated in wind chakra which tore through the remaining beasts present. We have to find a way seal the portal ishida said, leave it to me sirzech said, I you sure your wife is alright she might need help fighting him ishida said turning to face Grayfia who was fighting the man who had crashed their meeting,don't worry she isn't the strongest Queen for nothing sirzech said.

They are starting to come out a again ichigo shouted as the portal began to fluctuate which signified their entrance. I'm going to need sometime to close the portal,can you guys buy me some time, sirzech said. Leave that to me ishida answered him as he started gathering reishi, sirzech,Naruto and sasuke wondered what he wanted to do with all the energy he was gathering but where brought out of their thoughts as hundreds of the creatures poured out of the portal and began charging towards them, as they got ready to defend themselves they surprised when hundreds of arrows flew pass them taking out the first batch of creatures that had emerged from the portal. Turning there back to see the perpetrator of the recent attack, they saw ishida's bow had changed in it's appearance it now looked like a spiders web. Pulling his hand back again a non existing string formed and connected his hand to the bow with a blue energy in the middle, light Reagan he said before he released it as more creatures emerged from the portal. Using his sharingan sasuke watched how as he released the string the energy in the middle hit the bow before moving around the bow, as the energy moved to specific points on the bow that then released the arrows,it was quite fascinating to watch.

As the second batch of creatures fell from ishida's onslaught of arrows immediately dissolving into some grennish liquid, sirzech began channeling energy to create a portal of the same size energy concentration and density only making it oscillate in a the opposite direction of the portal he was trying to close, he was hoping for them to cancel each other out.

While Grayfia battled the man who had crashed their meeting, whose name she had come to know as Raphel. Using her wings to get some distance between them, she released a stream of fire from the rune she had created in her front, using his speed to moved to the right Raphel dodged the stream of fire about to hit him narrowly only to see ice spikes heading towards him, twisting himself he dodged dodged the closest to him but was nicked on in several places leaving him with several gashes on his arm, cheek and chest area. using his blade to cleave through the rest before racing towards Grayfia. Coating his sword in more energy, his sword glowed brighter as the purple energy grew denser. Swinging his sword hoping to end the fight in one attack only for sword to meet a red barrier only for him to jump back as a wave of ice struck where he was. Dispersing her barrier after her attack forced him back she used her wings to gain for leverage as she flew higher she released several ice spikes forcing him to Dodge And go lower creating a larger space between them which would by her enough time to charge a stronger spell. Weaving through the barrage of ice he was great full he was fast because the ice that hit him still hurt like hell. He landed on floor. It was then he noticed that her energy level was rising, she's preparing a stronger spell he finally realized. putting in every effort he could muster at the moment he rushed towards Grayfia since she couldn't stop or she would have to start again. He panicked when he felt her energy stabilize it could only mean she had finished her spell, he was moving to fast to change direction so he poured more energy into his blade. Holding the purple coloured blade in his front so that it would take the brunt of the attack to come, but he was meet with a surprise when instead of attacking Grayfia retracted her wings which was keeping her airborne allowing gravity to pull her back down sending her directly into Raphael path where she landed on his sword using her weight to push him down and propel herself upwards before bringing her wings out in other to regain her balance as she sent Raphael crashing into the ground creating a sizeable crater. dazed Raphael tried to pick himself up only to find out he was held down by ice more like he was frozen in place. When did she freeze me he thought to himself, then it dawned on him her previous attack wasn't only to create space between them she was setting a trap for me and I walked right into it, he was brought out of his thoughts when a ruin appeared over him right before a hail storm of ice slammed into him from the ruin knocking him out immediately. After releasing the spell, Grayfia flew down to check on her target. After Making sure he wasn't dead even do he had multiple frost bites and several other injuries, she binds him just as several people enter the room. Turning her back just as sirzech releases his own spell. As sirzech spell takes effect a bright light blinding everyone present and those outside the building, as the light died down. Brother rias shouts as she runs to hug, sirzech who wasn't aware of what had occurred outside was confused about her behavior simply let her cry into his body. Once again everyone was at a standoff as each side stood behind their leaders. As Naruto wanted to speak he was stopped as the sounds of trumpet, rushing outside they are meet with the sound of of hoofs running towards them as they see trees falling as there attackers rush towards their camp which is located at the edge of a thick forest with a giant river at the other end making it possible for there enemies to only be able to attack them from all three wings. The wings being inhabited by each faction, west shinobi's, east shinigami's and the devil's occupied the northern area, with a large space in between. at who ever had brought them here he had at least separated them and left them in buildings and not just lying in the forest and living in tents. Every one immediately rushed to various factions to get ready for the Battle to come. Organizing their troops wasn't hard since they had kept the option of going to war with there neighbor's.

 **please send me you're reviews**


	4. four

**chapter 4: The attack (part 2)** Sorry for not updating sooner, but I have been quit busy(to lazy to write), and the original draft was lost, so I was forced to start from scratch. This may be my first story, but my first three chapters have been pretty bad(by my reading standard). I promise to get better, and try my best (writing isn't really my thing). So with out further talk, three factions chapter four. There some stuff at the end of the chapter.

Ninjutsu

Hado/bakudo

Quincy

 **Zagitsu/Hichigo**

 **Kurama/Tailed beast**

 **Any attack with a name is written boldly(dragon shot)**

Each side retreated to their _camp,as the marching or more like stamped got louder. Their camp mean while was covered by a forest to one side and a large body of water to the other, meaning their where only three directions they could be attacked from. each side protected by a faction. the ninja's to the left,devil's in the center, and shinigami's on the right._

 _shinigami camp_

 _where's kenpachi ichigo asked to a partially drunk ikaku, he went for a walk in the forest, ikaku replied while taking a swig from his sake to a tired looking ichigo._

 _ikaku how can you be drinking at such a time, Matsumoto shouted,at least share with the rest us, she said before snatching the bottle of sake from his hand._

 _Turning around and flash stepping away, he moved towards kyoraku's, harribel and icheibei's resistu. In seconds he appeared beside kyoraku's side,the latter unfaced by his sudden appearance. Turning towards ichigo,kyoraku could already feel he was under a lot of stress. Ichigo san, you look tired, don't tell me orihime has been asking for quickies again. kyoraku said with a serious expression,even do his objective was to rile up_ Ichigo.

 _He knew he had succeeded when he was forced to Dodge a punch aimed directly for his head, quickly flash stepping away, he was happy he had as several black coloured arrows pierced his last location._

 _As the dust cleared, he was met with sight of a smirking Ichigo, wondering the change of attitude, he got an answer before he could ask, and it came in the form of a book smashing into his head curtsey of his lieutenant, Nanao, who stood over her captains downed body with her weapon of choice in her left hand._

 _regaining his bearing, he turned around to view his attacker, only to see his lieutenant staring down at him with a, I dare you too say something look._

 _Brushing aside her look_ , he proceeded to perform an action he would regret for a very long and painful time.

breaking down in tears, he begins to narrate how his vice captain is always mean to him, while occasionally wiping his nose, He does not notice the twitching eye of his vice captain, while he continues lamenting on how she was too mean to him. how she took all his sake and forced him to do paper work all the time. having had enough of his noise, nanao proceeded to discipline him.

( **Time skip: five minutes,and a lot screaming which had drowned out the noise of their approaching enemy)**

 _After one of the most brutal beating, which had left an unconscious and bloody kyoraku._

 _Watching the scene on fold to harribel was intriguing, especially the brutality of the vice captain to her superior, the scene she had watched would have had even the sinners in hell and the worst hollow's to loose there dinner._

 _The shinigami beside had only raised his brow when kyoraku had tried to run only for his lieutenant to grab him and smash him into the ground creating a large crater in the ground._

 _After vomiting the food he had not eaten, ichigo turned around to see a smiling nanao who was busy cleaning off all her captain's blood of herself. Her smile unsettled him greatly, he was brought out of his train of thoughts when he heard nanao speaking to him._

 _Yes yes he answered her even do he had no idea what she had said, looking up, he met three different pairs of eye's staring at him expectantly. as if sensing his discomfort, nanao repeated her statement. you have information you would like to share with the rest of don't you ichigo sama, nanao asked again._

 _Yes I do, but shouldn't we wait for kyoraku san to wake up, ichigo replies to no one in particular. There is no need for that I shall brief him on the matter when he awakes, nanao replies her face returning to it's normal expression. if you say so ichigo replie_ s back, before going about his briefing.

 **Ten boring minut** **es later(a lengthy report from ichigo)which I have no interest in writing)**

 _And that is what happened, ichigo says finishing his report. Anything else we need to know icheibei asks, the question being the first word he had said for the past fifteen minutes._

 _nothing I can think of ichigo answers since he can't think of anything he has say. Then I will be on my way icheibei says flash stepping away before any answer can be given by anyone present._

Ichigo turns back to see a now conscious kyoraku, trying to crawl away from his vise captain.

 **stomp (crack)**

cracking of a bones and the screams and begs of kyoraku is the only thing that is heard, as his vise captain proceeds to drag him on the floor, at some point she whispers something into his ear which immediately shuts him up.

Turning to his side, ichigo is about to ask harribel a question when several shrieks are just as several large birds come into view.

It appears we might have to postpone this discussion harribel says, it seems so, Ichigo replies just as harribel sonido's away.

Flash stepping too, Ichigo heads towards his wife and son current location. Arriving at the front of a wide door. surrounded by a lot of shinigami's quincies and arrancar's, who served as protection to the building.

The building contained the medical and relief squads, while urahara had installed a mini dimension in the back side of the building, which would house the nobles and non combatants for the duration of any battle.

Entering the the first door, his nose was assaulted with the smell of antiseptics and different cleaning agents. Heading towards the intensive care area, were the life threatening injuries were taking to.

It wasn't that hard to find his wife, since her auburn hair and gentle aura were easy to recognise. Walking over to her, she turned around as if sensing his presence, she turned around just as he took his fifth step towards her.

Ichigo she called out, right before she ran and hugged him. How did it go, was their any complications, was it successful, are we fighting against them, are they, Inoue breath, Ichigo said, cutting of her ranting, knowing her well enough, if he didn't stop her she could go on for hours.

We are not fighting them, but we are still fighting a war even though it's not against them. What do you mean Inoue asked, as he is about to speak several explosions rock the building.

It's started, Ichigo mutters to himself. What has started Inoue ask, I'll explain when I get back , Ichigo says to her. where is kazui he asks, he is at the back with ichiya, As if knowing that his was been called, kazui and ichiya emerge at that moment from one of the side doors.

Dad what is going on, kazui asks, nothing important. I need to stay here and protect you're mother for me, while I go out there and help sort this out with the others, Ichigo says while rifling kazui's hair.

I no you are trying to keep me from all the action dad, but I won't complain, since you trust me to protect mum, thanks son, since you are here, I might as well head back and keep my part of the bargain.

Standing up, Ichigo kisses his wife one last time before turning back and flash stepping towards the tallest building in there encampment.

 **Devil camp(ten minutes earlier)**

Sitting in the corridor of the tallest building in their part of the clearing, the four super devils watched their troops prepare for the imminent battle, already the stamped was getting closer. They also had a good view of the other camps, they would be able to watch the whole thing go down from their position. Shouting orders towards his generals and peerage members" was Ajuka, the super devil in charge of the army.

Sitting down back, with the complete attention of all of them, they began discussing their new neighbors, since they had always been in situations like this, for quit long.

sirzech" do you think any of them can fight a super devil, ajuka asked. I no two capable of fighting us in our unreleased state, sirzech said smiling" his statement gaining everyone's attention even his wife who at first look you would not know she was there. Seeing the looks been directed at him, sirzech expression changed, he know longer had the innocent look he used around his sister or portrayed outside, it was replaced with one of a cunning, observing and heartless warrior. Those two men, leaders of the other people, they both have this aura of power around them, the one in Orange" there is something demonic in his energy when he uses it, while the other one has this feeling of a lot of power inside him wanting to be unleashed and consume everything in it's part, every where went silent as sirzech finished his, the silence was broken when ajuka began laughing, since the end of the war with the maou faction I have not had a good fight because you guys are afraid of war and other factions ganging up against us, but now that we are free from that world, I can finally think of fighting with out holding back he said, the remaining devils staring at as if he had grown another pair of head. Serafall was about to scold him since she knew his actions could lead to war and she was not ready to fight in another, talk less of letting her sister see or fight in one where there was a possibility of people as strong as them or even stronger on the other side of the battle, she knew the damage one of them could do, but she could say a thing yet as screeching of birds got louder as ten dozen giant birds came into view, it looks like they have made their move, sirzech said taking a sip from the drink that just appeared in his hand, let's see how things go.

 **In the middle of the forest** A lone figure stood at the top of a tree in a cloak with a hood covering his face, below him demon's of all shape and sizes rushed forward the trees falling to create way for them to pass, but non touches the tree where he stood as if it was a plague.

As the last of the demons passed, he raised his hands, only for more demons to sprout out of the ground and begin charging forward, he had but sent to annihilate them, he had followed the plan of another, he would do it his way now, even though the other plan had been more suitable, he would try his best to cause them heavy losses, since he doubted he could fight all their leaders alone even he would need some help as much as he hated to admit it, he may be the gate way to the neither world, that granting hi. access to countless numbers of demons there but he was sure quality would trump quantity in this case.

 **Ninja alliance camp** Entering the command center, Naruto immediately headed for the closest chair, he was going after the person that had written the book, easiness of parenthood, he was sure one day when him and boruto had their usual argument he would fall and die.

After their battle with momoshiki and kinshiki, things had be come better until boruto began wanting to go on more dangerous missions, eeven though, he knew boruto was strong, he was not yet ready for missions he wanted, now while his mates protected the civilians that had been brought with them, he wanted to be on the main battle field, he was brought out of his thoughts when the screeching of birds grew louder and several giant birds appeared in the air, sighting" I guess it has began.

The battle began immediately, as several giant birds appeared in the sky and dived down towards the earth.

Going to work immediately, a flurry of attacks were being released from each side. Thousands of reishi arrows were released by quincies positioned in several high building's, so as to have a wide range of targets if a ground battle was to start.

Kunai's with paper bombs attached to them were also been released, a large number of them being sent by tenten as an answer to the first wave of attacks to be sent their way before the end of the day.

Several spell's of different strength also lit up the sky, from fire to air to water to pure demonic energy, seeking only destruction.

The creatures in the sky stood no chance as the combined attack tore into them stopping there assault before it could even begin.

The only thing left of then was the black like mud that fell after their demise.

That was fast, tenten said putting her scroll back in her pouch. Something isn't right sasuke said while watching from one of

the higher buildings in the area.

All of a sudden the black mud started gathering together in different area's, the action gaining every one's attention as they prepared for an imminent attack.

Beastly roars could be heard from all sides of the camps as the mud formed into several giant stone monsters. As explosions rocked the forest signalling that the traps set by each faction were been released.

Several cries could be heard from each encampment as they engaged the stone monsters, hacking and slashing of swords could be heard as they met stone followed by the crushing of bones and dying screams of men as they met there deaths to the golems that continued to advance without any worry.

Turning his back kakashi, closed out the noise around him, doing his best to ignore the men dying at his back. Turning to his sides he looked at the men under his command, he had been entrusted by his formal student Naruto to meet the enemy before they could get past the barrier just behind the traps that had just been released. Gazing forward he could see the enemy just across the tree line as the last of the traps set exploded. He was looking at some of the foulest creatures ever to be created as they burnt to ashes, not far behind them more emerged stamping on the ashes of their comrades, this time there was nothing stopping them as they broke through the tress, he could feel the tension around him as the men under his command tensed as the creatures released some unearthly roars. Closing his eyes, even though he did not have his sharingan again his eye sight was still as clear as when he did. Raising the large blade by his side he charged forward without a single word and that was all he needed to do as his men charged with him, some throwing kunai's and shuriken's while others drew there respective weapons and charged along with him. Images of obito and rin flashed through his mind, I may have failed you guys but I will willing die protecting the next generation he thought just as they clashed.

Naruto we are suffering a lot of casualties, kurostushi called out as they watched the battle against the golem's rage below. We are going to need to interfere at this rate, darui said while strapping his blade to his back. How are our neighbor's faring. Gaara asks, a whole lot better from what I can see, was the answer he got. The people in black are keeping the golem's back with a barrage of arrows, while the devil dudes are trying to trap them in some kind of rune. In summary they look to be doing better than we are as of now. Why don't we change that darui says to chojoro as he motions towards the window. Immediately they jump out of the window they attack, out of the twenty two golem's that were formed only eight remain, picking the two closest golem's chojoro quickly drew his blade, immediately his fleets touches the ground he attacks, striking so fast that only the most trained eyes could have seen the attack, he leaves the golem's clueless as to what hit them, as they brake apart into rubbles. Turning around chojoro infuses a large amount of chakra into his blade, jumping back as several spikes erupt from the ground in his previous location, he dashes towards the golem that just attacked him, swinging his sword downward hr releasing a large amount of chakra in form of a blade which divides the golem in two. Turning around just as darui uses black panther to destroy two golems.

Three more golems to go darui says while balancing his blade on his shoulder, let's end these quickly chojoro says, while adjusting his glasses.

Clash of weapons could be heard every where as ninjas and demon combat. hack, slash, duck, slash, kick, jump, slash, are the motions of one specific ninja as he weaves through the demons leaving there decaying bodies in his path, cutting down every demon that comes his way, with the precision of an expert surgeon. Stopping to catch his breath, he see's shino release a wave of his insects which consume every demon in there path. Looking around he see's that they are almost done with these wave of demon's, he also notices that the number of his men being injured or killed seem to reduce with every wave they face. Looking at the forest just as the last of the demon horde fall, he thinks of plan to reduce the demon numbers drastically.

I need every capable fire user, kakashi calls out. In less than a minute every one capable of using a fire attack was at his side, were he explains his plan to them.

We are done with this wave, but the next batch are already on there way. Each of you is going to use you're strongest fire attack when I give the order, we are going to set the trees on fire, when I so.

Meanwhile, in the devil camps. sitting on the corridor of the main building were four people.

Lucifer sama, we are done with the golem, shall we aid the main army, a soldier ask. Their is no need for that, you can return to you're post, yes my lord.

The combined might of our peerage and the army should be able to deal with those vermin's,

Ajuka says breaking the silence between the four super devil's, on the terrace. Looking over to the left, sirzech watches as the ninja like people clear another wave of demons, while on the right, the white clothed people use arrows to clear wave after wave of demons, keeping the demons at arm's length.

Multiple explosion's rocked the area" I told that idiot to take it easy, ajuka says complaining about his rook as he recognises the energy signature. Turning back to the battles at hand, the devil's are surprised when several demon's of strength enter each battle ground.

It appears the enemy is stepping up it's game, ajuka says.

Tower several miles from there

My lord says a man in a green scaly armor, bowing down. The first batch has been deployed, the demon horde are still been held back but according to your prediction, they are still refusing to work together, but are not willing to out rightly attack the other.

Thank you sigfred" is heard, the voice coming from the shadow's in sigfred front, you may leave.

Occupying the throne was a man with messy black hair which extended to his shoulders, he was wearing a black armor with a red star in the middle, beside him was a black scabbard with a red hilt attached to it. It appears the masters plan is not going accordingly (thoughts), I shall have to annihilate them before their position can be determined, or worst they form a truce, if that was to happen my job will only get harder, he says clenching his fists,as the shadows around him seem to come too life for a moment.

Meanwhile the man identified as sigfred heads down a lot of stairs after taking his leave from the top most room in the tower, taking a left turn as he comes to the end of a particular set of stairs, he heads down the corridor.

The whole place meanwhile was quite as he continued on his way, a single being not seen as he kept heading straight. Reaching the last door, the first sign's of life in this area of the tower is heard as several voices can be determined speaking in the room, not bothering to knock he opens the door and enters.

In the room five people could be made out with one more in the shadow. The room was very large, with the only pieces of furniture in the room being the large round table which had seven chairs five of which were already occupied, the walls of the room covered in crystals of different colours, while the main source of light was a giant crystal chandelier which hung from a ceiling which covered in inscriptions from a forgotten language (inscriptions mean nothing of importance, just gives the place a mystical feeling).

Sigfred you are back says a woman with a voice to deep for some one of her statue, seeing as she was small with red hair which she had cut short at the back but let one part grow and cover her right eye. Has our lord given us permission to go out and crush those insignificant pest, says a giant of a man as he crushes the crystal in his hand.

I am sorry to tell you that no such thing has happened, but be rest assured mersel, if what I have heard is true you shall get a chance to teach them the ways of a warrior, laughter is heard from a bald man who is dressed in clothes a size to big for him, why do you laugh otoru, a man in a blue robe with a staff by his side asks. Nothing it is just that my blood is boiling with excitement at the thought of all the blood and death and the chance to feed their blood to my blade replies otoru, eww blood says the second female in the room only she was larger than her counterpart and apparently more feminine as the the jewelries she wore seemed to prove, what is you're problem and blood otoru, don't you know it's disgusting,smelly and also had to wash of when it stains you're clothes.

Sigfred what about the surrounding countries have they noticed our presence yet, the man in the blue robe asks, as of now I am not aware, but we do not need to fear an attack since they will be to busy fortifying their castles, out of fear of us attacking them to plan an attack against us, that is if they are able to even locate us. As of now ee are the least of their trouble since a powerful clan seemed to have appeared from thin air, they will be to busy trying to get answers for that" modred, sigfred replies.

(Shinigami alliance camp)

Hiding in the bushes, four demons watched as more of there kind fell to the barrage of arrows that had kept them from advancing forward since the battle had began.

The first of the demon to move was bat like with several spikes extending from it's spine, taking flight, it headed straight for the closest group of quincies, immediately all their attention focused on him, few of them focused their bows on him, while the rest of them continued there barrage of arrows on the new wave of demons.

In seconds, it was forced to change direction as several arrows shot past it's previous location, flying higher in order to get out of their range, reaching a considerable distance in seconds it dove back down while also gathering energy into it's finger tips, extending it's arms as it came to a stop in the air, tiny beams of energy fired from his four fingers in the form of bullets.

Bending to the side, the energy passed harmlessly past them, facing the demon back they were about to fire again only for the ground around them to burst into flames killing all of them instantly.

Immediately the others recognized it was more of a threat than the rest of the demons, their attention focused on it, dodging arrow after arrow it was left with no time to charge an attack, it had tried to leave their range but they to had taken to the air also forcing it to continuously dodge.

Seeing that all the attention was on their companion,the other demons immediately acted.

The first demon burrowing under ground, only to burst out of the ground in front of the first building being used as a shooting point by there opponents. Slamming it's hand into the building, the building divided into two, even though his attack did not harm any one since they reacted faster than it would have liked, it still was not worried since it was bait.

Jumping back as the building divided, the quincies immediately reformed their bows. They were about to fire when another demon appeared in the air. This demon was more human like, unlike the one which had split the building in two, that one was like a bull only without the horns, while this one had the figure of a human, it was completely black with blood red markings running round it's body.

Compressing the air around it, the demon released it in the form of thousands of air blades making it literally impossible to dodge, while the shinigami's on the ground attacked the other demon, waving it's hand the demon raised the earth in front it, making it move in the form of a tidal wave with the intention of crushing the advancing troops.

Both attacks were halted as lightening slammed into the wind blades cancelling them out while the wave of earth was simply destroyed when a fist slammed into it breaking it apart.

Appearing in the air, was a girl with lightening around her arm's, while on the floor was a purple haired girl with bulging muscles.

Lady Candice, thank you for saving our lives, not even glancing at them, Candice studied the demon in front of her, she could see that it was flying by displacing the air around it. Extending her arms, she fired several bolt's of lightening, the lightening striking a barrier of wind, it was quick to respond as a several wind blades headed for her, dodging them was quite easy for someone of her speed. Appearing at it's right side, she released several bolts of lightening, this time increasing their power, hoping to use raw power to smash through it's defense. the demon didn't notice her attack but it's defense still held, immediately several cyclones of wind headed her direction, this attack faster than before, she could dodge it but the attack would kill every body at her back. Clapping her hand together she released a massive torrent of lightening, both attacks cancelling each other.

Stopping to catch her breath, she was forced to cross her arms as a wind coated fist almost punched her, flying back from the force of the blow, she quickly adjusted her bearing solidifying the reishi around her as she came to a stop. Not giving up on it's assault, the demon chased after her, releasing several wind blades so as to keep her on her toes, moving to her left hand side dodging a large part of the blades sent at her, but she received several cuts from the ones she couldn't dodge.

Immediately she left the blades area, she began gathering reishi into her cross to form a sword, even though it was not her weapon of choice, she needed something to protect herself since she knew the demon wouldn't stop it's assault or give her space to form a bow.

Her thought was proven right, when the demon appeared in her front wielding two blades made up of compressed air. The demon immediately swung one of the blades forward, hoping to catch her off guard, bringing her knew constructed weapon up, she was able to stop the demon's weapon from advancing, but was thrown away by the force of the swing, which sent her crashing into a near by building.

Picking herself from the rubble, she immediately used hirenyaku ( quincy version of flash step ) to get out of that area, her instincts had been right as cyclones of wind slammed into her previous location.

Finally breathing she thought about her present situation, she was faster but it was able to keep up, it was times like this she hated yhwach even more, if he had not taken her power she wouldn't be a situation like this, even though uryu and urahara had found a way to return it from yhwach's corps, it was not as powerful as before and there was also the fact that they could not access their vollstanding, even though that idiot urahara had said he would do something about it, they had not heard anything since then, there other option was the psychotic captain, but from what they had heard when one of them had asked him, he was not an option, especially after he had asked for a test subject who he could cut open, so he could perform his experiments and find out the problem.

A displacement in the air brought her back to reality as the demon appeared in her front, ducking under it's blade that had been aimed to behead her, she swung her sword even though it was shaped like a lightning bolt at it hoping to bisect it in two.

She was surprised when a hand immerged from it's chest grabbing her sword stopping it's motion, another one immediately appeared from it's back, before she could react, she was knocked aside by a vicious slap from the hand that just immerged from it's back, which had sent her flying again, coming to a stop as she once again felt her back hit steel, the metal almost broken in two. It would have been worst if she had not had her blut active.

Her senses immediately picked up a massive amount of energy being gathered, looking up so as to see what was causing the large energy been gathered, she was met with the sight of the demon with four arms in the air, holding a massive vortex of wind, she wouldn't be able to dodge and she could not hope to match the attack except she had time to prepare, she had began to panic, when she remembered something, breathing in and out several times she began gathering reishi as fast as she could, when she was sure she had enough she released everything at once while also shaping it, she finished just as the vortex was thrown at her, she could only hope her defense held. Calling out the name of the technique just as the vortex hit her barrier, Quincy liptz: two cross barrier, two giant crosses appeared on either of her sides with a blue shield connecting them.

A whirlwind could be seen everywhere as it tore through the trees and remapped the area, luckily for them Candice had unknowingly taken the fight far away from the other people fighting.

Landing on the now restructured ground, the demon headed for it's target, even though it could feel her dropping energy signature, it simply wanted to make sure she was dead or dying, it had been programmed into it since it was created. As it was about to walk forward, the dust in front of it parted, as a red fist covered lightning struck it's chest before it could even think of moving. It could feel it's inside chatter as black colored blood escaped it's mouth.

She finally took a breath even though she had been unaware that she had held her breath as she watched the demon fly through the air before crashing into the ground and not stopping, it continued as if it was being dragged across the land. It finally came to a stop when it impacted a large rock, denting the rock and leaving the imprint of the demon on the rock.

When the wind had hit her barrier, she had thought it would give way immediately, but when it had held strong with it cracking slowly, she had been happy as she poured more energy repairing the barrier repairing the cracks, she had then let the barrier fade so as to let the remaining attack hit her, her blut had protected her from the now fading attack. She had then deceived him by letting her own reishi leak out, so as to cause the drop in her signature, making it appear like she was dying leading it to drop it's guard, her plan had worked well, she was now one step closer to winning.

As it immerged from the dust, Candice could see her attack had been very effective, cracks could be seen all over it's body, with one of it's arm bent at several angles, but Candice did not concentrate on that, she could only stare at the Quincy cross engraved on the demon's chest. It had worked, she could not believe it, now she only had to wait since the demon now had a deadline and it did not no, reforming limbs and cracking bones could be heard as the demon healed itself, she did not have any problem with that, since she had won but the demon had not yet realized it.

Gathering lighting around her fists while also activating her defensive blut, she got ready for the demon's next move, what she did not expect was for the demon to grow to more hands and two tails. Immediately they finished forming, it dashed at her while also sending several wind blades that were now faster than before, not wanting to lose space since she needed it to expand more energy so her plan could be more effective. Charging head first, with a swipe of her hand she dispersed the blades, dodging to her left as one of the newly formed tails stabbed into her former location, grabbing the tail, she almost let it go when she felt the wind coating it dig into her palm, but her blut held. Realising a torrent of lightning across the tail, she felt it had worked when the demon screeched, using the tail to pull the demon towards her, she quickly changed the blut around her arm from blue to red, as she punched forward the demon raised it's four arms and crossed them while also increasing the amount of wind coating each arm, hitting it's raised arm her attack did not slow down like it had expected, if she had simply attacked with just lightning coating her fist, it's plan could have worked, but she had also used her blut. Her attack tore through it's arms easily but was stopped by second tail that had come up at the last moment to stop her from hitting it in the chest, even though it stopped her from punching it's chest the force of her punch still sent it flying and ripping the second tail off, not wanting to waste her opportunity, she gripped the tail she had used to pull the demon towards her, not letting it go, by doing that she stopped the momentum of the demon, holding the tail with her two hands, she used all her strength to swing the demon downwards, sending the demon crashing into the ground below, forming a sizable crater where it landed, forming her bow, she immediately began gathering reishi into her bow, she may have destroyed it's four arms and it's two tails and she new that her next attack would not be able to end it because of how had to kill the demon had shown.

Immediately she finished forming the arrow, she did not wait to make sure the demon was there, she fired, electrocution she shouted as she released the lightning coated arrow, the demon had not even finished reconstructing a single arm when the dust in front of it parted, it did not have any time to even put up a small barrier before the lightning hit it.

She could only watch as her arrow decimated the area where her arrow had, as the attack died down she was met with the sight of the demon, a good chunk of it's body was missing especially at it's left hand part, from what she could see her aim had been off. She knew the fight was far from over.

Instead of reconstructing it's missing limbs, it let the red markings spread across it's body, as it went the area it reached healed, a large amount of wind began compressing where it's limbs where located, it was then she understood that it was forming new arms and legs with compressed air.

Immediately it finished the construction of it's new limbs it disappeared from her senses, moving on instincts she dove to her left, that been the only that saved her from getting her heart stabbed by the demon's extended palm, even though her heart was saved she was still injured as the extended palm had pierced right below her shoulder narrowly missing her lung. planting her leg on it's chest, she pushed it back freeing it's hand from her injury causing it to start bleeding, she quickly used blut to seal the wound so as to reduce blood loss.

When it disappeared again she was ready, moving to her left as it appeared again she dodged it's hand which fired several hails of wind, using her left leg she kicked demon sending the it flying, not going as far as she would have liked, it quickly regained it's bearing and dived straight back at her, liptz: flames of judgement she said, as a blue coloured fire ball fired from her outstretched palm, striking the demon and sending it crashing into the ground below.

Unlike there companion, the shinigami hado and bakudo, the Quincy liptz was more flexible. It involved the Quincy shaping reishi into what they wanted, or simply turning it into natural elements or using it to manipulate what already existed, it was limitless with the strength depending on the user's ability to manipulate and shape reishi and their imagination, the two she had used had been shown to every stenritter by yhwach, even if most of them did not bother to learn it and instead focused on perfecting their shifts giving to them by yhwach. After the war when the shinigami's had wanted to imprison them, when they had been hidden in an underground area by Ishida, without their shifts they had no way to protect themselves, she had started training herself in the technique, she was happy she had taken the time to do it even though this was her first time using it a real fight.

Liptz: bind she said as as two Quincy crosses appeared on either of it's side, one at the top and one at it's fit, both crosses enlarged trapping it inside frozen in time, Immediately she began chanting, ye who control time, Lords of order and darkness, kings of time and season, blood of the damned and saved, fuel my anger and do my bidding, liptz: judgement of a god. As she chanted her energy grew while the quincy cross she had engraved on the demon grew larger, as she finished chanting chains bust out of the cross wrapping around it, immediately fire erupted from the inside of the demon destroying it from the inside. As she watched it burn, she thought about how many of her fellow quincies she had seen been killed by this spell, the first time she had seen it was when ten stenritters had tried to kill yhwach, he had already marked all of them even though he had just awoken and was week, he had performed it with the incantation, after watching it she had done some research and found out that yhwach had created it a thousand ago to deal with disloyal quincies, their blood being the mark, against someone who is not a quincy he needed to mark you or put his resistu inside of you, if you were marked, the Quincy emblem appeared on you're skin like the demon, but unlike yhwach she needed to wait and let the cross gather the energy itself, while yhwach could do by himself, the more the person marked expanded energy or was beaten the more effective the spell was.

Turning and heading back to camp as the last of demon faded away she hoped that menias had fared better than she did.

Walking into the open area was a hooded man, he had appeared when Candice had cast the spell that had ended the fight, walking to were the demon had been when the spell had activated, he put his hand above the area only for black ball with red stripes to immerge from the ground, putting the ball into the cloak he wore, he finally muttered some words, you have done well my servant" he said in quite tone as if he was afraid of speaking.

End

Thank you for reading, please send me you're review, tell me how you feel about the chapter, my writing and characters, also about the introduction of the Quincy liptz and spells shown by candice. I do not really follow the high school dxd franchise, so please if I get anything wrong please correct me but that does not mean I don't know the power level in the franchise when it is not being hyped and please no hate mail, just constructive criticism, like my first review.

Who is the man in the cloak, what is kenpachi doing in the forest, what do the people in the tower know about how they got to were they are, who are they trying to prevent from finding them.

Spoiler: we see issei and kakashi kick ass.

And those of you wondering how they got there, I'll be writing it in form of flash backs( I presently do not know what to write there)

As most of you have noticed, this is taken place in an oc universe, it is going to have a lot of oc characters, since every villain is going to be oc (decision by me). And please do not make a mistake of thinking some characters are going to be over powered, Naruto, Sasuke, Ichigo, super devils are going to get the shit beaten out of them at one points during the story.

Due to the massive amount of oc characters I am going to be creating, ideas on power, behavior and other things are going to be helpful. If you have an oc character in mind you can help me out since I don't want to start borrowing names, power and appearance from other series, I want to make it as original as possible, if I can get the help In the characters, I might start being able to upload a chapter every one or two weeks depending on my state of mind, with a five thousand words minimum per chapter.

Thank you(in need of beta reader). Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I am back with another chapter, and it didn't take me about two months to write again. I don't really have much to say like last time but I am going to something known, I am written this for fun, since this is my first time at written, your reviews mean a lot to me, not just about my written but also about characters portrayal and also powers and other characters I will create as this story moves on.

I also registered several mistakes when I uploaded the last chapters, I will try my best to avoid them in this chapter. Without further talk the chapter 5

 **THREE FACTIONS**

 **NINJUTSU**

 **HADO/BAKUDO**

 **QUINCY LIPTZ**

 **ZANGETSU/HICHIGO**

 **KURAMA/TAILED BEASTS**

 **ANY ATTACK WITH A NAME WILL BE WRITTEN BOLDLY**

 **THREE FACTIONS**

 _The explosions that seemed to originate from where Candice was, coupled with the rise in wind activity did not seem help her from worrying about her best friend's safety. She was brought out of her train of thoughts, when she was formed to dive to her left as an enormous fist crashed into the space she had previously occupied._

 _What she was fighting what could only be a giant pig, while she was not really sure it was a pig, she had come to the conclusion because of the large snot(pig like nose) it had, it even sounded like one. The creature was armored that she was forced to acknowledge, since every arrow that struck broke immediately, it was also very strong and seemed to increase in size anytime it killed, at first she had thought it was like Driscoll, she had lead it away from the others in hope of countering that ability of its. At first it looked like it had worked only for her to notice it was still increasing every two minutes. From the 165cm pig that had tried to ambush her, she was now dealing with one that was about four times that height, equal in weight but a hell lot stronger. Jumping back she avoided another punch which created another large crater in the ground where it had impacted._

 _Even though it seemed to be a berserker type she could still feel intelligence in its attack pattern, it had tried to drive her into corner so as to force her to take its attack head on. She had been so absolved in her thoughts on how best to attack, that she had not noticed it pick a large piece of rock, how she had not seen it pick up the rock the rock was a mystery to her since she had literally been looking at it. She needed to get her thoughts in other, if she had been fighting a faster opponent, she was sure she would be dead on in a very terrible condition as of now. The demon may have become stronger with increase in size but it also became slower and clumsy on its feet._

 _As it threw the large piece of rock at her, it ran forward expecting her to dodge to the right since it had intentionally driven her into very thick vegetation at her back and several tightly knitted trees to her left. It was shocked when instead of her dodging she threw herself at the rock breaking it into pieces with a single punch, since it had already charged it was wide open to any attack. Gathering reishi from the air, she used it to coat her fist so as to enhance her punch. The demon tried to halt its movement while also changing direction at the same time, but due to its massive sizes it could not maneuver fast enough. Its effort were in vain as Meninas reishi coated fist slammed into its chest, sending it flying it the multitudes of threes at its back. Its flight was not impeded as it flew through the area with the trees, breaking through them with little to no resistance at all._

 _Its motion finally came to a stop when it collided into a giant rock shattering a large part of the boulder on impact, but still the rock held long enough to completely halt its motion._

 _Using hirenkyaku to follow the track left by the demon, she jumped from tree to tree carefully trying not to miss the demons track, not that it was hard to miss with the trail of splinters left by broken trees. Coming to a halt in a clearing with a lot of dust which made seeing what was past it impossible, most people wouldn't have been sure whether the demon was there, but she wasn't part of that bunch, she could feel the energy coming of the demon in waves even though it seemed smaller and less stronger than before._

 _As the dust began to settle, she increased her ability to sense so as to prevent any surprise attack, she was met with the sight of a broken and battered creatures, one of it hands had been torn completely, with the other one twisted at odd angles" it was trying to stand on one leg since the other one had been cut from the knee downwards with several holes in its body, with branches from tress it had smashed into sticking through it, it had also reduced in size, a pool of its black colored blood was forming around it. It looked like a creature from a horror movie As Nodt had chosen when it was his turn during there Friday night movie before the war._

 _Jumping down from the tree she watched from, she began gathering reishi into her Quincy cross, looking to end the fight before the demon could pull out another trick, if the demon didn't have another trick it was her luck even though she did not plan on waiting just to find out. Immediately she finished forming the arrow she released it not given the demon any time to react as the arrow slammed straight into the demon chest, forming a crater where the demon stood due to the force of the impact, the only thing that showed that showed the demon had been present there was the pool of black blood that had formed at the bottom of the crater. Turning back she headed back to camp hoping Candice and those shinigamis where done._

 _Immediately she left a figure in a cloak immerged from the trees at the left of the clearing, the figure went towards the crater. Reaching the crater it put its hand over only for a red colored coin to come out of the pool of demon remains and the bottom of the crater, the figure immediately began inspecting the coin, noticing a crack in the coin the area around the figure seemed to darken showing its barely concealed rage, muttering some words which seemed to be curses it turned and headed back into bush in came out from._

 ** _THREE FACTIONS_**

 _Surveying his surrounding without taking his eye off the beast in his front, kakashi was relieved to find out that the casualties they were sustaining had reduced. They had been wining one moment, chasing the retreating enemy, before they were hit hard by a volcano that had erupted in there path. At that moment the battle had changed, the retreating demons had turned back and attacked but that was the least of his worry. His present problem were the three demons that had joined the battle, he was presently fighting the one responsible for the lava that had killed a lot of his men._

 _Looking up at the demon he was fighting, it looked like a human, it had red eyes with a hunch back it was covered by a purple cloak it was bald with what looked like lava running through markings on its head. Dodging to his left mildly avoiding a ball of lava, rolling as he came to a stop only to move again, jumping back as the ground he had formerly occupied erupted as lava poured out. Even though he dodge the attack he could still feel the burns on his skin, going through a set of hand signs he finished his jutsu in time,_ ** _EARTH STYLE: EARTH WALL"_** _A wall of earth rising in time to intercept the lava that had been fired at him, on like the normal earth wall jutsu were he would form at least three walls in his front, he poured all the chakra used in creating the three walls into forming only one. Not waiting to see how long his shield held he dove to his left, using the dust that had been raised from his constant dodging and the demons failed attack as cover, he pulled out several shurikens from his tool pack, lacing them with paper bombs. He threw them at his target in random directions so as not reveal his current location. As he threw the final kunai he could hear them he each other changing there directions as they hit each other. Most people would think he had thrown nonsense but he knew his aim true, all at once the shuriken's changed directions and headed towards his target._

 _They would have hit if not for the demon spinning and releasing lava from its mouth at the same time deflecting every shuriken except one which struck just a few feet from the demon. Instead of a precise attack like its former attacks, it slammed its feet into ground immediately a wave of lava immerged, heading straight at him._

 _Thinking of what to do, lava was a combination of earth and fire so he couldn't use water to block the whole attack, while he could concentrate his water jutsu to one spot and create a save oath for himself, he couldn't and he was sure that was the demon was banking on since if he did that he would leave the others behind him to face the attack. Making up his mind on what he was planning to do, he created a shadow clone._

 ** _WATER STYLE: WATER VOTEX,_** _he says releasing a vortex of water at the lava while his counterpart performed another jutsu,_ ** _LIGHTENING STYLE: LIGHTNING DRAGON",_** _The combined power of his water and lightning jutsu easily matched the lava attack from the demon. When the clash finished the only thing left was the lightening attack which easily broke through the stone that had been formed due to the water cooling down the lava. The dragon struck where the demon had stood since the battle had began, his clone dies from using all its chakra to fuel the lightening jutsu, jumping back expecting an attack since he does not expect his jutsu that struck there to kill it, he surprised when no attack comes._

 _Pulling out a kunai" he infuses a little lightening chakra to make it sharper, instead of an attack his front or under him, he surprised when something comes out from the ground behind him. Pouring chakra into his feet, he dives to his left narrowly avoiding the lava sent at him, but unlike last time the lava follows him" going through several hand signs in the air the moment his feet touch the ground he performs his jutsu,_ ** _EARTH STYLE: ERUPT"_** _the earth below his feet raising up giving a much needed push as the lava slammed into his previous location._

 _Finally breathing since he held his breath during the demons last attack, he is forced to move when a ball of lava breaks through the smoke/dust covered area where the demon resides" heads towards his direction at a very fast speed, ducking under the ball of lava. He feels the hair at the back of his head get burnt up, jumping to his right to avoid another ball of lava only for him to run into another one, instead of dodging" he channels more chakra into his kunai, charging forward he uses the kunai covered in lightening chakra to divide the ball of lava in two. Continuing his charge he dodged to more lava balls and divided another one. Noticing a shift in the dust particles, that been the only clue he got as a blade made of lava extended from that area, the force and speed of the extension clearing the dust and smoke that had acted as a barrier before, showing the demon with an out stretched palm with the Bending to his right at an odd angle in his bid to avoid the attack, he was able to prevent the blade from stabbing anything of importance but he still got impaled in his shoulder._

 _He was about to withdraw from the blade impaling his shoulder, when he felt immense pain where the blade had impaled him" ignoring the pain that was spreading in his shoulder, the moment he removed himself completely he felt his hand melt of his shoulder. Looking at the injury he saw that he no longer had an arm, his whole arm had literally melted of._

 _He was to busy examining the area were his arm had been that he did not notice on time the ball of lava headed towards him on time. Adjusting his feet while ducking to his left, he avoided a fatal blow" but losing his ability to feel in the right hand part of his body, numbing the pain from his former injury._

 _Jumping back so as to avoid a swing of the demons blade, he uses his the kunai to deflect the next" the power from the hit sending him flying into one of the still standing trees. Recovering quickly" he roles from the tree stump dodging the extending blade that stabs the stump, easily tearing it in two. As the blade retracts back, he takes a good look at his opponent" since the fight started his opponent has only moved twice, all his attacks coming from one spot but from different angle, the way the attacks were coming seemed impossible for someone fighting from one spot._

 _When this day started he was ready for a fight but he did not expect to fight someone this strong, it had every single angle covered" when the fight had started he had tried to draw its attention to one spot while attacking another, it had seemed to work only for the demon to dodge at the last moment. Even when he had fought against Madara he had not felt this out matched, he may be able to follow the attacks but he could barely dodge them and now that he had lot an arm, he was in worst situation. He was brought out of his train of thoughts when his opponent vanished under, the next moment a stream of lava headed his way, putting chakra into his feet so as to increase his speed, sprinted forward only for another stream of lava to burst in front of him" he moved to his side avoiding the lava._

 _The next moment he felt himself enter a barrier, immediately he tried to pull back only for his effort to be halted when a palm pierced his chest directly into his hearth, looking into the eyes of his killer" he almost thought the demon was smirking. The last thing he head was someone calling his name before he felt his body turn to ash._

 ** _THREE FACTIONS_**

 _Punching the demon in his front, he boosted using the additional speed to appear at the back of the remaining demons, before releasing a point blank_ ** _DRAGON SHOT"_** _at the demons, killing all of them at once._

 _Turning his back only to see Kiba being sent flying into one of the buildings in his side, he boosted again while running forward" hoping to use the strategy he had just use in other surprise the demon that had just sent Kiba flying. Appearing at the demon's back, he was about to punch the demon when he too was sent flying, curtsy of a vicious slap from the demon._

 _Pulling himself out of the building he had crashed into, he headed back into fight as his fellow peerage members had left the remaining demons that had broken through the army to the other devils present. Sairaorg had also joint them._

 _Boosting twice while speeding towards the demon he began charging another dragon shot, seeing what he was planning Sairaorg immediately charged forward ducking under a punch from the demon before delivering a brutal uppercut to the demon sending it air. Jumping in the air Issei released all the energy he had gathered from ten boost into the_ ** _DRAGON SHOT"_** _before firing at the demon._

 _The force of the shot sending him flying backwards into the arms of Sairaorg, he caught him as if he weighted nothing. Dropping him on the floor Sairaorg went forward to check on the body of the demon. Reaching the crater Sairaorg was about to check for a sign of the demon when a hand shot out of the smoke grabbing his neck._

 _Picking himself from were he Sairaorg he was assaulted by other members of Rias peerage and Rias herself, with the two rooks standing back and kiba. They were about to head back when Sairaorg came flying from were the demon was smashing into multiple building before coming to a stop._

 _Running towards were they had seen his body stop, they got there only to find him out cold. Asia immediately began trying to heal him, turning to where Sairaorg had came flying from they was met with the sight of the demon they thought Issei had killed. As if sensing them looking at it, it removed its hand from the devil it had just killed" draining the devil of all its life force which considering how long devils lived was a lot, turning back to face them it charged" turning into some kind of red colored slime that was capable of ignoring the laws of gravity. Not wasting any time Rossweisse jumped in front of the demon path forming a barrier. Shifting back to its original shape at a distance from them it roared releasing a red substance that seemed to burn through the air around it. The barrier held at first but slowly began to corrode; they did not expect the demon to charge through its own attack, as it smashed through the barrier the force sending them flying._

 _Picking himself up, Issei watched as Xenovia rushed forward wielding durandal, swinging her durandal she released all the energy in durandal" destroying everything in its path. Jumping back as the demon immerged from the attack relatively unharmed, she dodged its hand that had shifted into a blade, blocking its next swing with durandal" she pushed it back._

 _The demon was so focused on her it did not notice Issei approach, enlarging his arm Issei punched demon sending it crashing into the trees. Following it the Gremory peerage charged into the forest with the intent of taking the fight away from there camp._

 _Coming to the clearing in front of them were the demon was stuck in a tree, not waiting for it to free itself. Rias released several orbs of destruction while Akeno released the spell she had been charging, firing a bolt of lightning. The attacks smashed into the tree were the demon had been but they were out of luck because the demon had shape shifted, turning into it's slime form escaping before the attack had hit._

 _Heading towards the smallest in the group, it shifted back to its normal shape, turning one of its arm into a blade, it swung at koneko aiming to divide her in two. It was surprised when she moved at the last minute, his blade only drawing a little blood from the shallow wound were it had cut her in her shoulder. It received another surprise when she delivered a powerful punch to its stomach, sending it flying again._

 _Grabbing a tree it halted its flight before planting a foot on one of the trees branches using it to propel itself forward, putting its hands in front of it a blood red barrier extended from its hand, a variety of spells struck his barrier, ranging from fire to lightning curtsy of the girl who had formed the barrier that had blocked his acid breath and the girl responsible for the lightning attack that he had dodged. Its barrier held from the onslaught of spells, only fluctuating each time a spell struck, scanning its front it read there power, what most people didn't know was that demon's had an internal sensor that was capable of discerning among groups who was more powerful and more of a threat._

 _Seeing the person who had a plan, he acted turning his shield into a several spikes he dispersed them, forcing his opponents to hide or shield themselves from his attack temporally giving it space to proceed to its next step. Reaching the center of the clearing it split itself into five, each version heading in different direction._

 _Swinging durandal" Xenovia released a wave of destruction at the demon that had appeared in her front, retreating immediately she knew that her attack was not strong enough to kill the demon and she could not fight it alone. She was about to take another forward when the demon appeared in front of her with a slime covered punch heading towards her. Due to the speed she gained from being a knight, she was able to adjust herself" crouching on the ground as the air above her hissed from the speed and acid in it's punch, She swung durandal cleaving the demon in half._

 _She was about to move from her position when the two half's of the demon reconnected, as she watched the demon's two half's reconnect she paused, her hesitation leading to her being sent flying due a kick from the demon too her side. Crashing into a tree she immediately rolled out of the bark she was imbedded in, looking up just as the demon appeared. She immediately raised durandal, using it as a shield to block another punch from the demon. Digging her heels into the dirt she held herself so as not to fly off again, having enough she pushed back enveloping durandal in her demon energy before using a lot more energy to swing her sword sending the demon flying._

 _Looking at her side she sees koneko fending off an identical demon, her instinct's immediately warned her of an incoming attack. Moving to her right she avoided a red sphere that seemed to burn the air in it's path, she dashed forward appearing at the demons back, she swung durandal" only for it to be blocked by one of the demons hands that had turned to a blade. Instead of retreating she pressed forward since she knew this was not the original demon._

 _She continued pressing forward, swinging durandal recklessly, she forced the either demon to block of dodge her attack. Each time it blocked it hand scattered due to the power of destruction in durandal. She was so focused in defeating the demon that she did not notice the energy that was slowly drifting towards the demon or the plants that was slowly dying around her or that the demon's blade where lasting longer than usual. Seeing an opening in the demon's guard, as the demon's foot got stuck in a tree stump, she struck. Jumping up in the sky" she enveloped durandal in her energy, before swinging down. As her blade inched closer to the demon she smirked, knowing there was no way the demon could dodge her strike. Her celebration was cut short when the demon's hand shot out and grabbed durandal, the move causing the trees around them to collapse with a massive crater forming around the several feet deep and long. Immediately she tried to pull back as she saw the demon's hand extend with a blood red ball glowing in its palm, but the demon refused to let go of durandal. Planting her foot in the demon's side she was able to free durandal as the ball shot out of the demon's palm._

 _Bringing durandal to her front, she faced the blunt side forward so it could take the brunt of the incoming attack. Seeing the girl raise her blade to block his attack the demon did the human equivalence of smirking as it clicked its fingers causing the ball to split into six different spikes right before it hit durandal, piercing her in six different location, stopping her from being able to channel energy temporarily._

 _Looking up Xenovia saw the demon standing above with its hands already turned to blades, she tried to move but she was too weak and she was already losing a lot of blood. Closing her eye as the demon swung one of the blades down, she wished Issei was here so that she could kiss him one more time before dying. When no pain came she did not bother to open her eyes (not that she had the strength to do it) as she was pulled into oblivion._

 _Rushing forward just in time, Issei was able to intercept the demons blade just in time with ascalon. Pushing the demon back with a swipe of his sword, he sent it flying._

 _Not bothering to look at Xenovia's body" Issei charged forward trying to control his anger because if he looked back, he knew his anger would get the better of him and he might do some thing that would endanger the lives of the other girls._

 _Reaching the demon's location, he swung ascalon down. His attack easily parried away by the demon's blade. Moving to his left, he narrowly avoided the demon's blade that had been thrust at him, grabbing the demon's blade" he reversed his grip on ascalon before stabbing forward, aiming were a hearth is supposed to be. Instead of dodging his thrust, the demon took ascalon in its chest before trying to run him through. Bending down quickly while also twisting his body at several odd angles, he narrowly avoided been stabbed._

 _Spinning back up" he broke the blade he had been holding before using the demon's body as a spring board, using the force of his push to reap ascalon out of the demon's chest, sending the demon flying backwards._

 _Sparing a glance at his back to see how Xenovia was faring, he saw Asia was already treating her with Rossweisse fending of another of the demon's clone. Turning to face the direction his opponent had flown through, he was forced to jump out of the way, as a large blood red orb headed towards him. As the orb passed him, it increased in speed" wondering why, he turned his back only to see Koneko punch another clone, sending it flying. Looking at the orbs path he saw it heading straight at her. He couldn't call her name too warn her, it would hit her before she heard him._

 _Making up his mind, he sped after the attack, boosting multiple times as he chased the attack. Time seemed to slow down as he gained on the orb, with out uttering a word, he entered his scale mail. Using the illegal move, he shifted to his knight form, his scale mail immediately adjusting. Using the additional speed, he immediately appears beside koneko, while also releasing one of the white orbs located on his scale mail. The wyvern (white orb released from Issei's scale mail) forming a shield which reflects the demon's attack sending it into the sky, where it explodes" releasing a bright red liquid that seems to make the air burn._

 _Looking at Kenoko, he sees she is bleeding from several wounds located around her body. Heading too where Asia is, he sees that Rossweisse has deafeated the clone with the help of Kiba, even though both of them where badly injured. Dropping Koneko, he watched as Rias released several orbs of destruction with Akeno releasing several bolts of lightening from above, cutting off the two clones escape route._

 _As the blast enveloped the clones, Rias and Akeno retreated to where they stood. Scanning them he saw that each of them had injuries on them, ranging from burns too cuts. As the dust that had been raised from Rias and Akeno attacks cleared, they were met with the sight of a single demon, but its energy reading was higher compared to the others. The original" Issei thought._

 _All of a sudden the clones that were unmoving dissolved and flowed back to it. As they touched it, its energy reading increased. Getting ready too engage the demon, this time alone. Issei turned back to the rest of the group seeing as they were getting ready to fight again, with the injuries they had, they wouldn't be able to do anything against the demon at hand._

 _Guys don't interfere, I'll fight him alone Issei said._

 _It's very strong, don't do something so stupid" Rias, protested._

 _Smiling" Issei turned around to face her, I've fought tougher opponents and come out on top and I don't plan on dyeing any soon. At least not until I become a harem king, I did not train to become a high class devil only to die when I just became one, he said" before groping her breast._

 _Turning around he raced straight at the demon as Asia released her balance breaker, a gold dragon covering his friend's and girlfriend. Cocking his fist back, he punched forward, only for his punch to hit a barrier which immediately became visible due to the force of his punch. Releasing three wyvern at once, for protection incase he was caught off guard; he changed direction, as the demon raised its hands releasing multiple bullet shaped projectiles. Using his speed, he dodged a lot of them while the wyverns deflected the other attacks._

 _Coming to a stop on one of the still standing trees, he examined his surrounding seeing that the demon's attack had destroyed a large path of the forest. Looking back, he saw that where the girl's and Kiba where was touched by the attack but they had been protected by Asia balance breaker._

 _A drop in the temperature around made him face his front quickly. He was met with the sight of a glowing demon; the strange markings on the demon's body had spread out covering every inch of the demon's body. The air around the demon seemed to burning as the area around it was reduced too nothing but charcoal and ash._

 _He was so caught up in the sight of the demon's form that he noticed the red ball heading towards him at an alarming speed, almost too late to act. Controlling the closest of the wyverns to him, he sent it straight at the ball, as they collided the speed and energy of the energy concentration of the demon's attack were cut in half. Speeding up, he tried to go around the ball but the ball exploded right before reaching him._

 _The force of the explosion sent him flying, coming too a stop, he was forced too shed his scale mail as the acid released by the demon's attack had started melting his scale mail, unlike the rook version of his scale mail, his knight version was thinner and that made him more susceptible to attacks. He knew that if he had not been able to cut the power of the orb in half, he would be in need of more than a new scale mail._

 _Reforming his scale mail he changed it to his rook form, abandoning his speed for defense. Gazing forward he saw that the demon was already on the move, jumping from tree to tree. Where ever it stepped seemed to melt immediately, using the booster at his back to propel him forward, he charged towards the incoming demon without any hesitation._

 _From where RIas and the rest where standing, they watched as Issei charged forward, going to engage the demon in fist fight. As both combatants got closer, they punched forward. Their fists clashing, releasing a wave which sent dust and trees flying, while crating a massive crater around the area there fist had clashed._

 _Covering her eye's as a wave of dust passed them, she tried to steady herself as the ground where she stood vibrated due too the force of the clash. She immediately began searching for where Issei as the dust seemed to settle down. Her attention was drawn to an area when another wave of dust immerged from there. Looking there she could see issei punch the demon on the chest, sending it flying before scattering the scale mail on his fist due to the acid that was burning through it._

 _Following the demon's trajectory, he began amassing demon energy in the orb in his left arm. Reaching where the demon had landed saw the demon trying too picking itself from the crater where it had crashed; he released the energy, shouting"_ ** _DRANGON SHOT_** _. As the ball inched closer to the demon, he was surprised when the demon pivoted out of the way of the ball of condensed energy. Drawing in air, he released a stream of fire at the demon; he watched the fire head towards the demon as the demon could not dodge the attack due to his previous maneuver in dodging the dragon shot._

 _Extending its arm in front of it, the markings on its body seemed to come to live forming a barrier which the_ ** _DRAGON'S BREATH_** _" from Issei slammed into._

 _As the fire broke through the hastily the formed barrier, an explosion which sent a lot of dust and debris flying" occurred. Pulling out of the dust was the demon with a few scorch marks from where it had been struck by dragon's fire._

 _Looking up the demon; was met with the sight of a smirking Issei. Trying to discern why the creature he was battling was portraying such an emotion, it scanned its environment, only for Issei's redirected dragon shot to slam into its back, enveloping it in bright red explosion._

 _Pulling back from the area affected by the explosion, Issei watched from a distance as the smoke and dust that had been roused by the explosion cleared. Watching for any sign of movement, he scanned the area._

 _Noticing a reddish glow where the dust was thickest, he leaped back as several hands burst out from the dust, all off them glowing red. Moving quickly, he immediately shifted to his knight form._

Using the speed afforded to him by the form, he changed in the air" twisting as one the six hands crashed into his previous location. Glancing to his sides, he noticed he was surrounded on all sides.

 _Adjusting his footing, he moved to his right, as one the arms came crashing. Performing a back flip immediately his feet's touched the ground, he dodged two additional hands._

 _Channeling demonic energy into his chest, he jumped in the air before expelling as a large amount of demonic energy from his feet. The movement sending him out of the range of the hands into the path of the demon that they had originated from._

 _Getting a perfect view of the demon, he released the compressed demonic energy from his chest. The ground around him paved in, while the temperature increased due too the force and density of the demonic energy released._

 _The attack reached the demon before it blink, only for it to slam into a barrier that surrounded the demon._

 _Issei was about to celebrate when he noted that the demon wouldn't be able to react in time, especially with the way it was bent with the lines that connected to the hands sticking from its back. He was sure; he would hit the demon that he was shocked when his attack struck a barrier that became visible immediately. He was so shocked thinking about when the demon had set up the barrier that he failed to notice the six hands that had circled._

 _It was too late for him to dodge, as the six hands attacked from six different locations. He would have been seriously injured if not f0r the barrier that appeared around him at the last minute, protecting him from taking any damage._

 _Retreating immediately, he scanned the area for his helper, only to see Rosseweise standing with the rest of there group, breathing really hard._

 _Heading towards them, he scanned them for any injury, only to see that they had none. Reaching them a second later, he was immediately assaulted by them, as them checked him for any sign of injuries. Assuring them that he was fine and that he only had several burns and bruises which Asia wanted to heal immediately, he was forced to convince her too wait until they finished fighting the demon._

 _Turning too them, he told them the demon's power and the plan he had formulated and that he only needed for them to buy him some time to enact it._

 _Knowing the plan, they attacked the demon trying to buy Issei the time he needed._

 _Switching to his bishop form, he began gathering energy into the two cannons attached to his scale mail, while also trying to find an ideal position to fire from._

 _Watching as the rest of the creatures, it had been sent to kill" attacked it. Trying too mask the position of the one he had been battling, he sent the hands that where attached too its back at them, adding three more to the previous six, he had been using too fight before._

 _Letting the hands run wide, it focused on collecting energy from its surrounding. Using the energy it was leaching from the surrounding to strengthen the barrier around it._

 _Ignoring the creatures trying to distract it, it searched for the one" it knew was the greatest treat to its master's plan. After all, there order was too find and gage the strength of their master's enemies, so he could find a way off wiping them out completely._

 _Not bothering to look as several crimsoned colored balls followed, by lightening and fire constructs smashed into its barrier. It simply created five more hands to replace the four that had been destroyed already._

 _Finding its target, it noticed the boy had changed form again. The boy's last two forms" each had a different characteristic, one for speed, the other for strength and defense and it was not sure it wanted to find out what this form was for. The increase in the boy's demonic energy was massive and it seemed too be gathering at the cannons on the boy's shoulder. It then realized what the attack from the boy's friend was for, they where trying to distract him and give the boy the time to charge his attack._

 _Expanding more energy, it formed more arms. It sent all of the hands at the boy, while also gathering more energy to strengthen its barrier. Since it was unable to leave this position, its main defense was the barrier and if that failed, it would be left at the mercy of its opponent or it would be forced to break of the hands or reel them back in depending on the amount of time it had._

 _Watching as some of the hands, it had sent at the boy where intercepted. Either forced back or destroyed, it saw the boy's acquaintance turn and hurry away, that been the only thing telling him that the boy was almost ready to fire._

 _As its hands got closer to the boy, he saw the boy's posture go rigid, as if bracing for impact. That being the only warning it got before, the two canons fired._

 _As the twin blast shredded through its constructed arms as if they were paper, it remembered as the portal that had summoned him from the nether opened, why he was chosen for this mission and its orders._

 _Placing its second palm on the ground, it sucked all the energy from its surrounding, ranging from trees and plants to the micro organisms in the soil around him all withered from them being drained of all their energy._

 _Feeding it too the barrier, it made the barrier stronger._

 _Since its movement was limited in this form, the barrier around it was its main form of defense. It would be forced to withdraw the hands or cut them off, just to increase its mobility. While it would have done that, it would six seconds to recover, after withdrawal or cutting of the hands. Six seconds where it would be completely vulnerable, that was too much time against this enemy._

 _As it poured the last of energy into the barrier, it wanted too laugh" since nothing short of an attack that would wipe out the entire area and there camp would brake through his barrier. It would have laughed if not that it had been ordered too play dumb, like the dog's that had no right to be called Demons'._

 _It was completely caught off guard when he heard, when he saw the boy smirk._

 _The blasts instead of striking, its barrier" completely bypassed it striking the demon head on, the resulting explosion been held back by the barrier, making the demon bear the full brunt of the attack._

 _Feeling the demon's signature die down, he breathed out before his legs gave out him. He was caught by Kiba before he could hit the ground._

 ** _THREE FACTIONS_**

 ** _KAITEN_** _Neji shouted, as he deflected several lava balls. As he stopped spinning, he saw more lava balls heading in there direction but this time he was saved, when Kiba and Akamaru appeared from his back and used "_ ** _FANG OVER FANG"_** _to deflect the lava balls._

 _Landing gracefully, Kiba could feel the several burn marks on his back from where he had hit the lava balls, with Akamaru showing several black patches on his fur. Even with the amount of chakra he had put in, to increase his defense, he was still burnt._

 _So what do we do, Kiba asked Neji" as he looked at Neji's partially burnt hand. An injury he had gotten from when they had been able to create an opening that Neji had taken only to strike the demon and get his hand almost completely burnt of from touching the demon._

 _From what we've gathered, a direct strike to the demon's body using any part of our body will result in us getting injured and its lava is capable of burning through chakra very easily" Neji said. So non of us will be effective except Misobu, since he is capable of using advanced water styles jutsu's from range with precision._

 _As the five of them present, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru- leaf village, Misobu- mist village and the last but not the least Noi- cloud village, planned on making a stand at least till reinforcement came, the searched for a way too avenge their fallen commander._

 _Starting the offence was Misobu,_ ** _WATER STYLE: TORRENT_** _, he shouted before releasing a flood of water from his mouth, the amount of water being larger than any single ninja could produce. As the water flooded the area, Noi attacked from above"_ ** _LIGHTENING STYLE: KIRIN_** _, she said as a miniature version of the Kirin Sasuke had summoned in his fight against Itachi appeared from the clouds above._

 _The lightening attack was blocked, by a shot of lava that originated from the demon's outstretched palm. Slamming its hand on the ground, the demon raised a wall of molten lava, which intercepted the water jutsu._

 _Using the confusion to his advantage (like any good ninja would do), Kiba created two clones and transformed Akamaru to resemble him. He had developed the jutsu years after the fourth great ninja war, using a ninja's greatest tool "deception". Splitting into two groups each heading in different direction, Neji headed with one group._

 _As the lava wall cooled down, the demon scanned the area for its opponents. It located two groups trying to surround him, with the signature of one of them in three places; two of them on his right while three on his left. He had no doubt that it was that shadow clone technique that was at work. Scanning there individual power level, he saw that the two with the weird eyed boy were stronger. All the time the technique had been used against it, the one with the stronger signature was the original but that didn't mean it would ignore the rest. Scanning for the others, it saw that they where not present" most probably gone to bring reinforcement._

 _It was about to act, when the water jutsu cooled down and two of the signatures it had been looking at appeared from inside the water._

 _Acting quickly as they came out of the water, they performed a combined jutsu._ ** _WATER STYLE: WATER BULLET,_** _Misobu said releasing a compressed shot of water, which shattered the wall that had been formed from the cooled lava._ ** _Lightening style: lightning shot_** _" Noi shouted, releasing the attack as MIsobu's water jutsu shattered the wall._

 _Since lightening jutsu is faster than water jutsu, the lightening jutsu was able to meet the water jutsu right before they entered the demon's range._

 _Moving at the last minute, the demon leapt into the air, avoiding the attack at the last minute._

 _Grating his teeth as the lightening struck him through his contact with his jutsu, he watched as the demon avoided their attack with ease. Not bothered that the demon had dodged the attack, he performed an act that showed why he was named after the three tails. Adding more water into his jutsu instead of letting it go like normal, he pushed the lightening back before performing the impossible. He changed a jutsu to another._

 ** _WATER STYLE: WATER WHIP_** _" he said, before moving his head in the motion of a whip. Sending the water directly into the demon's side, hitting the demon and leaving a whip slash at its side._

 _As the demon was sent flying, it was struck from its side by, Neji's "_ ** _EIGHT TELIGRAM AIR PALM_** _" which sent it flying higher into the air. While in the air, it felt the wolf's boy energy signature on both sides become one larger one. As it tried to balance itself, it began to descend. Getting into view of the ground again, it saw two massive two headed wolves, running towards it. Before it could act, both wolves leapt into the air and shouted sentence it was well familiar with._

" ** _FANG OVER FANG"_** _it heard right before they began spinning. Closing the distance between themselves and it, they slammed into the demon at the same time mid air._

 _Grinding the demon, they noticed that the demon was not as hot as before. They where soon forced to let up when they felt the demon begin to heat up._

 _They stopped spinning, then used there massive tails to slap the demon, sending back up again. Landing on the ground, the attacked again the demon came into view, hoping what they had deduced was accurate._

 _Alternating strikes, but stopping the demon from getting to the ground again where it would be able to easily defend against their attacks._

 _As it was stuck again, the demon grunted and waited for the next strike. Spinning at the last minute, the demon avoided being struck again as the spinning wolf passed beside it. Planting its feet on the spinning wolf, it dove for ground._

 _Seeing the other one attack hoping to stop its descent, it smiled despite the pain that originated from its core due to it breaking the order of not showing any emotion. Knowing its plan had worked, it knew it had the original and not the clone due to high difference in energy in the two distinctive wolfs._

 _Instead of avoiding the attack, it released a burst of energy from its feet, which sent it straight into the incoming attack. Gathering all the lava it could form while in the air it released it in the form of a ball, knowing its attack couldn't miss from such a range especially with the target heading._

 _The howling of a wolf was all it needed to know it had hit, gathering more lava into its hand, sacrificing a lot of energy just to gather it. It punched the wolf, its fist going through the wolf but not coming out on the other side, just as water filled the area below them and four dragons burst out them._

 _Not bothered about the_ ** _WATER DRAGON_** _technique, it poured its energy into the wolf using it as reagent to form lava._

 _Watching as lava poured out from a single point in Akamaru and Kiba's combined form, he couldn't believe e had lot another friend. As the lava that poured out of his friend's back took shape, it turned to four dragons too, blocking the water dragons._

 _As he saw the demon and Kiba and Akamaru's transformation slam into the water, Misobu immediately tried to manipulate the water too get the wolf's body away from the demon, since he could feel that they where still alive. His effort jeopardized when the water evaporated, and lava immerged forcing them to retreat or share their friend's faith. While him and Noi may not be that affected by the man's death, he knew the man was friend's with the kage's and master Neji was only holding himself from breaking down because of the situation at hand._

 _Holding the giant wolf by the neck, he was surprised that the one he had underestimated the most was the one that had hurt it the most. Your guess was right, it thought while scanning the wolf, even though it was not sure that the boy could speak in this form. I need a reagent to form lava, and air is not the best for the job since it takes more energy just to form a little. Tightening its grip on the wolf it began to melt it from the inside, giving the boy's friend a good view as the wolf howled but preventing them from getting any closer._

 _Dodging another hand of lava, Neji was forced to jump back again as he heard them scream again, he knew the reason The transformation had not reverted since Kiba had told when they training together one time that he wanted to die as one with Akamaru. He was about to mount another attack when the screaming stopped, looking up he saw the demon looked confused too. He was about to scan the wolf when it went poof, the act surprising him since it meant Kiba had found a way too deceive his byakugan._

 _As the wolf went poof, the demon was startled for a moment before the anger of being played settled in. turning to face them just Kiba sitting on Akamaru landed beside Neji and Noi, the slammed its hand into the ground" as the ground between them raised up turning into a wave of lava._

 _Acting quickly, Misobu went through several hand sign's in an instant, before calling out "_ ** _WATER STYLE: TIDAL WAVE_** _" as he released a large volume of water from his mouth, the water taking the form of a tidal wave._

 _Both attack met half way, the water cooling the lava allowing Noi to shatter the solid earth with a lightening coated fist. Trying to stabilize her breathing from using a partial form of the legendary lightning armor, she was immediately forced to dodge a lava coated fist. Jumping back, she immediately drew her sword from her back._

 _As the demon opened its palm and fired a ball of fire, she charged forward instead of dodging. Coating her blade in lightening, she swung down" dividing the ball in two. Throwing her sword forward, she attempted too divide the demon in two but was not surprised when the demon simply slapped the blade away._

 _Continuing her run, she tugged the string connected too her blade pulling it back. Jumping up" she avoided the demon's vertically swing, channeling chakra into her feet before she smashed the demon's blade into the ground. She caught her sword right above the demon, coating her sword in lightening before swinging down with all the force she could gather. She wasn't too surprised when the demon's other hand morphed into a blade blocking her sword, the lightening been held at bay by the lava that was forming at the edge of the blade._

 _Performing a back flip as the demon ripped its other blade from the ground, she was saved by a wall of water appearing in her front as she landed, blocking the crescent projectile that had been sent at her curtsy of the demon's slash._

 _Going through several hand sign's as he rushed forward,_ ** _WATER STYLE WATER SPIKES_** _" he said. Controlling the water in front of Noi, he turned them in spikes, firing them with a lot speed. His attack was stopped when a wall of lava raised in front the demon, as the wall of lava split apart several balls of lava shot towards them._

 _Easily weaving there way through the attack, he was startled when the demon burst out from the ground close too him with an open palm facing him. He was saved from having to act when Neji's_ ** _AIR PALM_** _" struck the demon's side, sending it flying again._

 _Standing together as the demon stood back up, they each thought of a way too continue pressing their advantage. They could feel he anger emanating from the demon as the temperature seemed to rise, they could feel the energy build up in the demon so it came as a surprise when the energy dropped and the demon's expression calmed, it looked like it was communicating with someone. Hoping too take advantage of the demon's distraction, they began building energy only too stop when a lightening attack struck the demon from behind at two points in it's body._

 _As the lightening circulating around the demon's body died down, they could see two kunai's sticking out the demon's body. The only person capable of such a lightening jutsu of that intensity and precision was" he finished the thought when the demon's body dropped revealing Kakashi, who looked completely worn out from using his remaining chakra too charge the two lightening attack._

 _Falling to knees from chakra exhaustion, he gave one final smile at the four people who stood watching with different expressions before his world went dark._

 ** _THREE FACTIONS_**

 ** _SOMEWHERE IN THE NOTHERN FOREST_**

 _As the ground split open, a figure in a purple cloak came out from the hole. Looking forward it gazed at the figure they stood in an all black cloak, you asked me to retreat, it said" why? It asked, with a bit of anger seeping into its voice._

 _Not saying anything, the figure simply removed a coin from within the cloak, channeling a little of its power into the cloak. It made the other double over in pain, don't forget who you work for it said. You are simply angry that, the human was able to get a jump on you, but do not worry you shall get your chance to redeem yourself, the figure in the black cloak said before turning its back to the recovering demon._

 _Settle down why I go fetch the spark's of your fallen comrades, the figure said" as it began to leave another demon appeared in the clearing with the trees around it dying immediately. How was your opponent the figure said?_

 _Worth my time was the only answer it got from the new arrival, smiling the cloaked figure disappeared into the shadows._

 ** _THREE FACTIONS_**

 _So it took me a month plus instead of two weeks to post this chapter, at least its out. I'm still in need of a beta reader and reviews on my writing and characters._

 _Please share the story with other people, it is going to progress from this world they are in too another then the DXD world._

 _Those that are thinking about a prologue, just to say it will come after this fight and coming from different people point of view._

Until next time, bye.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6**_

Welcome back I'm back with another chapter of three factions.

 **Ninjutsu**

 **Hado/Bakudo**

 **Quincy Liptz**

 **Zangetsu/Hichigo**

 **Kurama/Tailed beasts**

 **Any attack with a name will be written boldly** **.**

 _ **THREE FACTIONS**_

 _Watching his sister and other members of her peerage retreat back as Ajuka's bishop covers there escape, he was forced to face the hard truth that he had underestimated these demons, Issei balance breaker may not be able to defeat him, but for a simple pawn to fight Issei on an equal footing" even though it was eventual overpowered was a serious problem that even he would consider dangerous._

 _Looking at the ninja's area, he saw the ninja's finally counter attack. Pushing the demon horde back again, he watched the man they had assumed dead, put a lightening attack through the center of the demon that had single handed turned the battle around" right before fainting._

 _Every where battles where been fought each of them winning. Looking deep into the forest he could see the signs of a fight taken place, even at the moment the explosion and flying trees seemed to get closer._

 _Taking a sip of his wine" he relaxed back into his chair and watch the events proceed, because he knew sooner or later he and the others would be drawn in, because the powers at work where greater than even he could understand and he was not happy about that, he only hoped the people he was stranded with could be of help when the time came._

 _ **THREE FACTIONS**_

 _ **Forest unknown area.**_

 _He had simply wanted to explore the forest around their camp but now he was lost and it was all because Yachiru had said that she sensed a giant monster in the bush at left._

 _Following her direction had been what had gotten him in this situation, as he had immediately headed in the direction she had pointed. After running for about an hour he was beginning to think she had not seen anything._

 _When he had finally decided to abandon his chase and held back to camp. He had then found out that he ran for so long the camp was no longer in sight._

 _He had began walking back to were he had burst out from when he had come across this things. He was about to turn back and walk away when Yachiru suggested that they ask for direction. Not seeing anything wrong with that he turned around and headed back to ask the unknown people that seemed to keep increasing, shouting to get their attention._

 _The moment they turned around and saw him they attacked him, jumping back to avoid the weapons and spells been thrown at him. He tried to talk to them since he had been told not fight anybody, except he was sure they were not just trying to defend themselves since he had been told he looked scary._

 _When his attempts at trying to talk sense into them did not walk, he would do it the only way he knew._

 _Instead of dodging their attacks like before he took them on, feeling the blades try to cut him only to bounce back of his skin, while their fire attacks got extinguished the moment they hit him._

 _Grabbing the one closest to him by the arm he uses that one as weapon since his zanpackuto might kill them, swinging that one widely he uses it to strike it's comrade right and left, swinging it as if it is weightless" before finally throwing it into a tree._

 _Thinking he is finished" he turns his back to call Yachiru only to see her send a demon flying into a tree with others lying on the floor in different situations._

 _Looking forward he sees more of them running towards him, ducking under the swing of a rusted blade" he punches the demon responsible the attack sending it flying into it's comrade at its back. The force of the punch forcing to easily break through the other demons at its back with its motion unhindered._

 _Looking at his hand, he examined the energy pulsing through the blood. He may be the worst when it came to sensing energy but even him could tell that this energy dark, even darker than a hollow's, not to mention it the not match the energy of the people that Kyoraku had told him not to fight except if he was told otherwise ._

 _Smiling he took out his zanpackuto from his waist, flexing his wrist before charging forward at the group that group of demons that had now gathered, swinging his sword down wards he cleaved the demon in front of him in two, the force of swing sending the two demons at it's back flying._

 _Not pausing for a second he continued swinging his sword right and left killing every demon in his path. Catching an axe that was aimed for his neck" in his palm he pulled the axe forward, drawing the demon closer to him, he broke the axe before back handing the demon into the closest tree._

 _Continuing his slaughter, he began to grow bored since none of the demon he had come across had been able to cut him._

 _Reaching a clearing" he pulled his sword from the demon he stabbed, looking forward, he sees a giant demon heading towards him. Laughing maniacally, he charged forward brandishing his sword only to be slapped aside. Pulling out the tree he crashed" just as the giant demon smashes it's hammer into, leaving nothing but splinters._

 _Cleaning the blood on his lips with his shukasho, he rolled to his left avoiding the hammer again. Running forward" he cut through the leg of the demon with one swing of his zanpackuto, forcing it to its knee. Gripping its excess skin" he used it propel himself unto its neck._

 _Gripping his sword with two hands, he decapitated the demon in one swing._

 _Walking off the demon body, he broke into a run heading towards where he hears people fighting. Coming to another clearing, he saw another batch of creature's fighting the ninja dudes._

 _Attacking the demon closest to him, he bisects from the waist before turning to his left to catch a dagger that had been aimed at his neck. Throwing the dagger back at the demon, the dagger tore through the demon and two other demons before stopping after it pierced the third._

 _Watching as the man in black went about swinging his with little to no care. He saw the demons weapon bounce of the man without leaving any mark. Turning his back, Omoi organized his men as the newcomer dealt with the remaining creatures they where fighting. Ordering his men to come closer, incase the new arrival attacked them._

 _Running his sword through the last of the demons, he turned to face the ninja's. Seeing the caution in their eye's and stance, he rolled his eyes before turning to his left and breaking into a run since he could feel the tremors coming from there._

 _As the man turned and left, Omoi released the breath he had been holding. He could only guess the man was part of the people that where dressed in black. The men gave off an oppressive feeling, as if he could kill them and they would be unable to do anything. Giving orders to his men, he turned around and headed for the company to his left, no doubt the ones in his right would be rounding up soon since that man had headed in their direction._

 _Reaching the new battle ground, Kenpachi scanned the area for any opponent of worth. Finding two demons of worth, he smiled before charging towards the one closest to him._

 _Performing another series of back flips, Lee avoided several shots of lightening. Landing gracefully, he saw Choji's punch forward with his expanded hand, only to miss as the demon leapt away._ _ **DYNAMIC ENTRY**_ _" lee shouted as he charged forward again, his kick narrowly missing the demon again. Pulling out several kunai's and paper bombs from his pouch. He threw them at the demon only for them to be intercepted by several bolts of lightening. He was forced to back again, when more bolts where fired straight at him. Performing a series of flips and spins, he dodged all the lightening bolts._

 _He was about to enter the first gate when, a giant in black wearing an eye patch came charging forward. At first he thought he was about to be attacked only to see the man run past him while drawing a worn out sword. He tried to warn the man when he saw the demon stretch its hand forward and release several bolts of lightening. To say he was surprised would be an understatement when he saw the man swing the sword once, the force of the swing dispersing the lightening._

 _The demon was completely startled that its attack had been dispersed with just a swing of a sword that it forgot it was in the middle of a fight. Before it could recover its senses, Kenpachi had already covered the space between him and the demon. Back handing the confused demon, he sent it flying into the bushes._

 _Recovering from the slap, the demon formed an armor of lightening around its body" increasing its speed and durability. Using the additional speed, it appeared at Kenpachi's back. Gathering a large amount of lightening into its fist, it punched forward moving to end the fight in one attack._

 _Watching as the demon appeared at the man's back, Lee ran forward as he noticed the large amount of lightening gathering around the demon's right fist. He was unable to make it as the demon punched forward, the attack connecting with the resulting explosion and shockwave sending him flying back._

 _As the dust began to clear, Lee saw the demon struggling to remove its fist which was most likely stuck in its victim's body. As the remaining smoke and dust cleared, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The demon's hand was been held by the man in black fist, part of the man's cloth destroyed with several burn marks on him. The only place the man was bleeding was from the palm, he had used to block the attack. Unlike the man, the demon looked like it had been hit by several rasengan._

 _He was brought out of his day dream, when Chouji slammed into the man, forcing him to let go of the demon before he could finish it off. Jumping back as several blades appeared from the direction Chouji, he dodged several of them only to notice that the knives kept on coming from the same angles every time._ _ **LEAF HURRICANE**_ _" he said as he began spinning creating a miniature hurricane, which he used to deflect the knives and redirect some to strike where he noticed the knives coming from. The moment the redirected knives reached where he had aimed them at, he heard the sound of glass shattering. Not bothering to wonder what had broken, he scanned his environment, searching for the demons. Noting that the two signatures where at the other end of the clearing, he turned to check on Chouji only to see the man in black run past him towards the demons._

 _ **THREE FACTIONS**_

 _How many casualties, Kyoraku asked. Not much was the only answer he got from Yoruichi as she entered the room, walking over to the balcony she scanned the area feeling a very familiar resistu heading towards the ninja camp._

 _We've lost the least people, at least according to reports from the other camp gathered by members of the omitsukido. Ours being reduced by the fact we did not engage them in direct combat. The Quinces being our main fighting force with the Shinigamis and Arrancars picking up the stragglers. The quinces attacking from range while the others kill those that escape the Quincy barrage._

 _We have also taken note that the other groups posses several different types of power, none like ours but still very potent. The most disturbing reading coming from a devil, which fought around central western point of the forest with several other of his kind. As of now none of the recognized leaders have taken to the field, most likely trying to hide their hand like us._

 _Menias with Candice have taken out two of the four stronger creatures, while Loly has ended another with a lucky shot from her resurrection. The last is presently being engaged by Kira and Matsumoto, Yoruichi said" ending her report._

 _I would propose us lending medical aid to the rest since Orihime has put the fourth squad out of business with her ability to reject damage in mass, Kisuke said behind his fan._

 _I you saying that with should lend them Orihime, Yoruichi asked him a hint of anger creeping into her voice. Facing him she continued talking. You know how special her powers are, having her help them would be like throwing away our trump card. Since we don't even know if we can trust them, what part about the secrecy plan you came up with don't you understand._

 _Smiling behind his fan, he was grateful that he had brought the fan to hide his expression. Tilting his hat, he folded the fan as he began to speak. Why would you think I would suggest something like Orihime using her powers in front of them, I simply suggested that we have the fourth squad aid them while we scan their interior and plant bugs. They will most likely know what we are trying to do but will still accept our help, since they where struck harder than us by those creatures superiors._

 _I would suggest helping the ninja's first since they took the largest hit, from that lava attack and Kenpachi seems to have made friends there, kisuke said as raised his fan back up looking at Ichigo._

 _It took several moments for Ichigo to register Kisuke's last statement. The moment his brain finished processing Urahara's world, he turned and rushed towards the balcony. Reaching the balcony he searched for Kenpachi's signature, he found it near the ninja's camp heading towards the devil's camp. He could feel several ninjas around Kenpachi with demon signatures too, two demon signatures stood out no doubt that they where stronger than their counterparts._

 _Jumping down the balcony, he raised to where Kenpachi was. While he could cover distance in one go, he went slower since they wanted to be underestimated._

 _Watching as Ichigo raced to where Kenpachi was, Kyoraku was happy he was just the captain commander and not the joint alliance leader. Being the captain commander was hard enough, he couldn't imagine being the head of an organization where they where all former enemies. Picking up his cup, he was about to down the content when he felt someone glaring at him. Looking up he saw his lieutenant looking at him with a I dare you look, ignoring her" he turned to see Kisuke and Yoruichi watching him. Winking at Kisuke, he downed the sake damming the consequences._

 _Harribel was lost at why The Shinigamis" Yoruichi and Kisuke where laughing or why young lady was turning red as she walked towards her superior. Ignoring them, she focused on know doubt the most the dangerous present. The bald monk as he was known; was a complete mystery as he hardly said a word but listened carefully. Her hollow instincts screamed at her that he was dangerous and old; that she should flee and never turn back. Sighting she moved towards the window ignoring the laughter and screams behind hoping she could one day understand the term emotions._

 _ **THREE FACTIONS**_

 _Hearing that Kakashi was alive and that the creature that had caused them so much death was dead was a huge relieve. He looked at Shikamaru read the anbu's latest report with a grim face. While he was no longer quick in jumping into conclusion, it was taken every bit of self control he had not to take to the ground. He could feel the people dying, he was forced to watch as the wounded and dead where being brought in but he was forced to look at the big picture. With Kurama warning him that the other two leaders felt powerful, he was forced to follow Shikamaru's plan of concealing their ace since all of them where presently measuring up and gathering information about each other. He finally understood how the Raikage had felt during the fourth great ninja war._

 _Looking up from the report, he did not like what he was reading. Scanning the room he saw that all the present Kages where present with three former ones._

 _Folding the scroll as he addressed them, things aren't in our favor as we have lost the most men due to the fact that we engaged them directly he said. The silence told him that he was not the only one that did not like the result. Continuing, he elaborated that while they had lost a lot, the devils where not far behind with the last faction sustaining the least loss._

 _We have obtained a lot of information on the about their abilities. The devils having strange creatures with them, some possessing super strength and others speed but they have shown the manipulation of elements. They have also shown the formation of barriers and teleportation, his last statement catching their attention. Their leaders not taken part in the fighting, they most likely are trying to hide their hand too._

 _Unlike the devils where things are straight forward, with have been able to determine that the last faction is made up of three different groups, the man at the meeting most likely the head of their alliance. I have come to that decision since three different leaders have been identified by the anbu. Each group has shown different powers, one with the ability to form weapons from an unknown energy source but the mostly use bows, Shikamaru said._

 _There was one with us in the meeting room, Naruto added. He could fire hundreds of arrows at ones. I might understand the mechanics of their power since I watched that one use it, Sasuke said with a shrug._

 _Looking at the scroll before he continued speaking, the second group has shown the ability to transform, with two confirmed transformation. They can be identified by bone fragment on their body. The third and largest group is called Shinigamis, the weird look he was getting was the same as the one he had had when he had first read it. Since Shinigami meant Death god and the death god they knew was definitely not human looking. Ignoring there looks, he continued he's talk. The Shinigamis have shown the ability to change there weapons shape and release several types of energy attacks._

 _Their briefing was interrupted when Sai came in. whispering something into Shikamaru's ear, Sai waited till what he had said sank in before he addressed the rest of them._

 _Sorry to interrupt, but a Shinigamis has been reported to have been sited in one of our battle ground, with the supposed leader of their group heading towards there. As of now nothing about his presence has been confirmed but the sudden appearance of their leader is weird._

 _Pulling his cloak around himself, Naruto turned and headed for the door with Sasuke close behind. What do you plan on doing Shikamaru asked? Nothing rash, he said as he opened the door. Nine tails warned me about that guy and if there is one thing I no is that to never ignore Kurama's warning. He said right before he broke into a run, leaving the other Kages reflecting his statement._

 _ **THREE FACTIONS**_

 _Kenpachi was getting seriously angry with all this annoying pest that kept getting in his way, as he chased the two demons he had his sight on. Grabbing a demon by neck, he used it to block several bolts of lightening that had been fired at him. He could feel the vile energy from the demon he was holding, burning into his skin. Throwing the demons body at the one responsible for the lightening bolt, he swung his sword cleaving through two demons at once. He didn't need to turn to know that the demon had dodged his companion body. Running forward he ignored the bugs and went straight to the main meal._

 _Raising his sword, he brought it down with a lot of force. He wasn't surprised that the dodged the strike, as it maneuvered past his sword before trying to stab him with the dagger that formed in its palm. As his zanpackuto struck the ground, a crater formed immediately, the force sending the demon flying before it could stab him._

 _Ignoring the expression of disbelief from those behind him, he followed the demon" tearing through the small fries that tried to block his path. Bending to his left, he avoided several daggers that had been fired at him only to be struck head on by several bolts of lightning._

 _Charging through the dust, Kenpachi used flash step to appear at the side of the first demon. Punching it" he sent the demon flying into the other. Swinging his zanpackuto downwards, he released a yellow cresent shaped wave from his sword, using it to strike the demons mangled bodies._

 _As he waited for the dust to clear, Kenpachi had a look of glee on his face since he could not remember the last time he had fought and let loose like this. Kurosaki Ichigo still refused to fight him, so he was forced to be content with spars with Ikaku and Yachiru during his bankai training. So if this demon's died from such an attack, he would be very disappointed since he was looking for a reason to let looser._

 _He was not disappointed as several glowing daggers burst through the smoke heading straight at him. From the edge of his eyes he could see the other demon gathering lightening, most likely to strike him when he dodged the daggers. Smiling he charged forward before swiping his zanpackuto in front of him, creating a storm of winds which redirected the daggers and cleared the remaining dust._

 _Laughing as he charged he did not notice that the daggers imbedded in the ground where glowing until they exploded around him. As he came clear of the explosion, Kenpachi was met with a giant ball of pure lightening and a giant hammer which struck him from different direction._

 _The explosion was massive as the ground and air seemed to resonate due to the massive energy release. Breathing hard the two demons watched their handwork; their opponent was one tough bastard. Both of them knowing that at their current limit they couldn't fight him on their own, taking a deep breath before breathing out, they searched for the other two hoping to finish them before those strong signatures heading this way got here. They where about to move when they heard someone laugh at their back, freezing in terror, they both gazed back at the same time._

 _ **THREE FACTIONS**_

 _He could feel the eyes on him from the devils at the tallest building the moment he got to the edge of their territory. Avoiding any battleground or stray demon, he was impressed with how far a devil could see since he had followed a longer route that would take him through the forest._

 _He wasn't to surprised that Kenpachi's signature was getting closer along with the two demon's he was fighting, at least he didn't have to deal with Kenpachi starting another war by attacking the other group. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Kenpachi get caught in an explosion._

 _Oh shit was the only thing he said as he increased his speed, not caring whether he was been watched again, knowing he had a lot more tricks up his sleeve on like before._

 _ **THREE FACTIONS**_

 _Naruto was surprised when, he felt the explosion. Speeding up he hoped to get their before anymore of his people died but he hoped non of the other groups where responsible for the explosion since it would be a declaration of war and his side was not ready for war against any of the other groups especially with the amount of losses they had sustained today._

 _He could only hope things where not as bad as he thought._

 _ **THREE FACTIONS**_

 _While he would have loved to continue tracking the movement of the leader of the last faction, he was more intrigued with how that shinigamis had managed to survive that blast with only small burns and cuts. It would take at least a low class ultimate devil to replicate that result, meaning he had another person to look at._

 _The fight had already drawn into his territory, his peerage members where fighting just across several trees from there. He had no doubt that there would be a confrontation; he could see the two leaders of the other factions heading towards that area._

 _Finishing his wine, he set down the glass before addressing his fellow devils. It looks like we are about to have a show down and the leaders of the other factions are going to be present, so why should I be left out he said as he began summoning his teleportation cycle._

 _What is your reason for going there since I know you're not going there just because of them, Serafall said without batting an eyelash._

 _Smiling, Sirzech turned to Ajuka before speaking, get ready he said I'll make sure that we get some data. Activating his cycle, he disappeared in a crimson flash._

 _ **THREE FACTIONS**_

 _As Lee watched the shinigami immerge from the explosion with only several burns and cut laughing, he blood went cold. What kind of human escaped such an attack with such injuries and only laughed, stilling himself he scanned the shinigami. Seeing that the white jacket that said captain of the eleventh squad had been torn, and the eye patch he was wearing was loose. He turned around to see Chouji and several ninja's with a look of awe on their face._

 _Stepping out of the crater, Kenpachi balanced his zanpackuto on his shoulder. That's it he said" give me everything you've got and don't go dying on me before I get my fun._ _ **DRINK NOZARA**_ _was as far as he got before someone foot slammed into his stomach, sending him flying into a Sirzechs rook Surtr the second._

 _I got here in time was all the one responsible for the attack on Kenpachi said, dusting himself before he turned to face the two demons. He was forced to act when they attacked him._

 _Moving to his left, he dodged a bolt of lightening. Forming a pure black katana from his resistu, he charged at the closest demon. He watched as two daggers immerged from the demon's palm, ducking at the last moment, he narrowly dodged the forward thrust. Spinning on his heel, he slashed forward only for his blade to be blocked by the second dagger. Pointing his index finger at the demon, he formed a very small cero. As he fired it the demon jumped back and twisted to his left, the cero narrowly missing it._

 _Landing, the demon prepared to attack when it felt a explosion at its back. Turning back just as the other demon fell to the ground, it couldn't believe it had been played. The attack was never meant for it, pouring its remaining energy into the two daggers, it planned to take their lives with his knowing he could be resurrected._

 _As it turned around, it only so brown eyes and orange hair before darkness claimed it. Swiping the black blood of his blade, he turned around to see Kenpachi running towards a giant with fist covered in fire. Flashing stepping towards them, he appeared in their middle. Using his blade to block Kenpachi's downwards swing, he strengthened his heirro(not to the max) on fist blocking the fire coated fist of the giant._

 _Watching as the man blocked Surtr punch and his own man sword before spinning and creating a small cyclone which sent Surtr and the other man reeling back. Sirzech had to say he was impressed at the ease in which the man did it. Looking at the fist the man had used to block Surtr punch, he saw the burn on the hand healing and the sword that he had used to block the other man's weapon had cracked. He knew the man was holding a lot of power back like them._

 _While he had arrived at almost the same instant as the other man, he was relieved that the man was simply trying to avoiding any problem at any cause, given that he had even attacked his own man for it. Naruto sighted, as he and Sasuke came out of the tree's that had provided cover for them. He knew Konohamaru was watching with Hanabi not far from there, he would have a talk about responsibilities when they we're done here. He could only wonder what Boruto was doing now that Konohamaru was not watching his every move._

 _Flexing his fist, the punch he had caught had hurt badly especially the fire. Even with out looking, he knew Kenpachi was charging at him. Jumping back, he avoided getting his head caught off. Waiting for the next attack, he dropped low at the last moment as Kenpachi's zanpackuto sailed over his head. Pushing forward, he dived Kenpachi forcing him back. Enough he said, as Kenpachi charged at him. If you attack me again, the next time I see Yachiru" I will give her so much candy you'll hate yourself._

 _As Ichigo finished talking, the suspence and tension in the air increased as they waited for Kenpachi's answers. Kenpachi trembled as he remembered the last time Ichigo's younger sister" Yuzu had given Yachiru some candy, it had been hell. She had disturbed them in the barrack and since she was his zanpackuto spirit, he could not run from her since she was connected to him. He had left her with Ikaku at the eleventh squad barrack only to return and find out she had destroyed more than half of the barrack. She had returned to their inner world and torn it to pieces, he had been unable to sleep for more than a week as she continued to play and leave a lot of destruction in her wake. The head ache he had suffered was more than any pain he had felt in his 400 years plus of fighting and he wouldn't wish to experience it again._

 _You wouldn't was all Kenpachi could utter as he continued to relieve the memory. The seriousness of the situation was lost to everyone else, until the person that had caused the fright appeared from thin leaping at ichigo._

 _Ichigoooo" Yachiru shouted as she slammed into him. Leaving the downed man on the floor, she scanned the clearing before darting towards Chouji. Fatty fatty she said pulling Choji's cheek, appearing on the shoulder of a now standing Ichigo before Chouji could react to her pulling his cheek or her taunt. Kitten she called she called pointing at Naruto's whiskers._

 _All of them immediately turned back as a crack appeared in the air glowing with a purplish and a bit of crimson color. Tensing as the crack widened, they adjusted into battle stances they prepared for an attack. The sound of breaking glass was head as a slimy black colored, human shaped being immerged. It was different from what they had been fighting all day._

 _Picking itself up, it red eyes scanned the area, looking at its victims. It could feel others trying to break through the portal too. Standing up it let out a roar that shook the area. Shifting its hand, black bone like blades formed from its hand. Baring its teeth's as it felt more of his kind break through, it gave a sinister smile before darting forward._

 _It was forced to stop when the little girl that was sitting on one of the men shoulder disappeared, jumping back the moment it caught sight of pink hair, It avoided been cut in two. Smirking it was about to swing one of its bone like appendage when two different cuts appeared on its body forcing it to cry out in shock as it was sent flying back towards the portal._

 _All of them had seen the creature dodge the strike, so Naruto was sure that he was not the only one wondering about how she had done it or how someone so young could be so fast. Watching as the demon picked itself up and three more of its kind come through the portal, he saw the two wounds heal but leave a pinkish undertone that must have come from the faint pinkish glow that covered the girls blade. Going by the creature's expression, he knew that the wound had not healed how the creature had expected and he was definitely sure that this creatures where different from what they had just finished since their vocal cords where functioning unlike the others._

 _As more and more creatures poured out of the portal, they where becoming pressed as the creatures did not die as easily as the others and only those shinigami swords seemed to be able to deal lasting wounds as those creatures regenerated from every injury dealt to them._

 _ **THREE FACTIONS**_

 _ **NETHERWORLD (Shadow region)**_

 _Sir, a demon with a round head and black hair, dressed like a butler said as he bowed his head in front of a black throne with gold lining. Continuing to speak with its head bowed, it addressed the figure sitting on the throne._

 _My lord, a portal has opened in the legion district and the worthless are going through in large numbers my lord, the butler said._

 _Why would that concern me, the figure on the throne answered in hush voice as a tray filled with grapes floated towards it. Lots of portals open now, summoning them to battle unsuspecting worlds. With lord Hybern's plan to deal with his sister, we demons are his main source of pawns, so why should I care about this portal and what those worthless do. For aren't they the vanguards or puppets for war and they where born from the pits of darkness for destruction._

 _I know my lord, but I thought to inform you that this portal was summoned and it leads to where the high commander is and one of the pillars is present in the area but is not responsible for the portal._

 _Standing from the throne as the demon finished its words, the person walked towards the light. The first thing that could be seen was the golden hair that flowed to her knees. Reaching the balcony, she let her eye wonder over the city. With a flick of her finger, she sent the butler out of her presence. The moment he left, she let anger consume her for a moment as every shadow in the city came to life before dying down._

 _How dare they play with me she thought, first they took my right hand man for a mission I don't know anything about, now they seek to use my soldiers without my orders? Random portals I can understand but summoning my soldier for their dirty battles without my consent is unforgivable. It looks like they have forgotten what the high lord of the shadow is feared, then I shall remind them at the next meeting of the six lords of the nether with lord Hybern._

 _Pinpointing the area where the crack was, she released a set of giant black wings from her back as the things in her front dissolved into shadows. Taking a step, she let her self fall before letting her wings get too work and send her back into the air. As she flew to the spot, she watched the peaceful of her people as they went about their duties unable to see their queen that was shrouded in darkness that made her invisible to the world, fly over them. She was filed with content as she watched them, knowing that they where protected from the harsh truth of the world around them that hated them and would go to any length to kill them all._

 _Contrary to popular beliefs about demons being all about destruction and conquering of worlds. Their was more to them since one in every hundred demons born of created was rational and had the ability to distinguish between right and wrong, instead of just following orders and their instincts. While the odd was low, it was what had created the perfect race with no need for drafting into their army._

 _Reaching the crack, she came to a decision immediately. With a click of her finger, a perfect clone of her immerged from the shadow below her. Scanning the clearing, she saw that the worthless had retreated the moment she had gotten close. They had sensed her even though she had cloaked herself from every type of perception. Sighting as she landed beside her clone, she was still impressed with how heightened the worthless senses where since she doubted that a fellow lord could have easily sensed her._

 _Placing her hand on the crack, she was surprised when she felt her commander's signature even though it was cloaked. She also felt several signatures near him but she was only able to identify one, smiling she pitied who he was going to fight. Gasping when she scanned those closest to the portal, she couldn't believe what she was felling. She could feel four distinctive signatures of people that where supposed to die, the closest two being in bits most likely absolved by others, but the other two where whole and where together. She could feel one of them energy in different places but the largest concentration in the one closest to the portal, she didn't no when she started crying as she scanned the other person seeing that they where fussed with him._

 _Steeling herself, her discovery only reinforced her plan as she now knew why Hybern wanted them dead by all means. He couldn't allow them or their children to reach his sister. She could feel the eyes from the forest around her that where staring at her. Tapping her left foot on the ground, she commanded the shadows around her to seize them. Draining them of their meager energy before their hearts could beat, she used it to fuel what she wanted to do._

 _Watching as shadows covered his liege, shadows that even he could not peer through. He waited for the shadows to disperse with his hand outstretched in case someone thought they could take advantage of her been busy._

 _The moment the shadows died down, he noticed something was wrong but did not say anything as the clone his liege had created dissolved into a shadow and flowed back into her right before she too was consumed by another wave of shadows which signified that she was travelling through a different means back to the palace. The moment her shadows dissipated, he too was consumed by shadows that swallowed him whole._

 _ **THREE FACTIONS**_

 _Arriving at a shaded spot which gave him a full view of the ongoing battle, Kisuke ignored the devil present as he set up several devices for data collection. As he finished setting up, he turned around to access the devil that had his own set up for observation too his left._

 _Devil san" Kisuke said, forcing the devil to look up and acknowledge him. Why do you Sirzech san would open a portal, Kisuke said as he tilted his hat and looked at the figures running on his computer._

 _The shinigamis statement caught Ajuka's attention because he was sure that no one had been near Sirzech when he had opened the portal. And why would you say that Ajaku asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _Opening his fan and using it to cover his mouth before he answered, Kisuke smirked behind his fan before answering. I wouldn't be a very good scientist if I missed his residual energy signature on the portal even though he had used a little just to create the connection and left the breaking of barriers between the worlds to them so his energy could dissipate quickly, making it impossible for it to be traced too him, Kisuke said as he closed his fan._

 _So you know, now what do you plan on doing with this information, Ajuka said as he faced the battle ground again. Thinking on what to do in this situation, he contemplated on attacking the man but knew that if the man was as decent as he observed he would have created at least one contingency plan to deal with such a situation and he couldn't do anything with how close they where to the fight and he also didn't know how important the man was, especially with his clown attire and bucket hat which he was sure was to give the impression of a fool, which the man definitely wasn't._

 _Noting the devil's reaction to accusation, he wasn't to surprise when the man didn't even denial his accusation. Even though the devil's body language or facial expression gave nothing away, he knew the devil was in deep thought but also ready incase he decided to attack him. Smiling before he answered, what can humble shop keeper like me do but thank him for given me the chance to study and collect data._

 _If that is all you want to do, than how can I a fellow scientist stop you from carrying out your job. Ajuka answered before turning back to the equipment in his front and the battle raging not far from there._

 _Tilting his hat before going back to observing, Kisuke knew that they only had a temporal truce as scientists. He knew that there was a lot of tension in the air as trust and ambitions had not yet been established._

 _ **THREE FACTIONS**_

 _Outsu couldn't help but laughing, when he felt a presence enter his radar, turning to face Ichebei who was sure had felt it too. He was puzzled when he saw that Ichebei face was serene, which meant he had already concluded that they where once again involved in struggle that they had been created to fight._

 _After thousands of years trying to find a way back, it looks like we are just at the door steps again. Isn't it great, Outsu asked, his question leaving the rest the zero squad confused as they did not no the whole of the story._

 _Turning to face him before speaking, Ichebei stroked his beard as he answered Outsu. You tend not to understand the gravity of the situation, if she had found us; she would summon us directly to her realm. We are not at her realm and I felt her power resonate before we disappeared, even those ninjas and devils where summoned by her._

 _Realizing what Ichebei was pointing at, Outsu couldn't help but feel troubled. The only person that could interfere or negate her power was her twin brother Hybern. Meaning Hybern was aware of their presence and would do a lot short of withdrawing his commanders or coming himself to end them as they where, which meant he would never send or couldn't send Aelwen since she bowed and took orders from no one. So what do you plan on doing, knowing Hybern he'll throw all he can throw at us or find a way to kill us all without stressing himself._

 _I think its time we tell the truth, Ichebei said, his statement earning him a glare from Outsu since the truth would cause a lot of problems for them, because of some of the things they had done. Not the whole truth, just enough to make them work together like their ancestors did, Ichebei said standing up. He exited quickly leaving Outsu to answer the questions of the remaining members of the zero squad._

 _ **THREE FACTIONS**_

 _Sirzech was a little surprised when the creatures stopped coming through the portal due to the fact that where coming in very large numbers that it was suspicious when they suddenly stopped. Releasing several fire spells, he sent the creatures flying as his flames consumed their entire being. His senses suddenly picked up the appearance of a very powerful being coming through the portal right before it closed._

 _Turning back to see what or who had come through, he saw no one but noticed he wasn't the only searching, as four other people scanned the area for the mysterious very powerful signature which was unlike anything he had ever felt, even in front of great red. What surprised him most was that only five people in the clearing looked have felt it as the rest continued to fight as if nothing was wrong. He was forced to stop searching when the creatures gave a loud shout and turned and fled as if running from someone or something._

 _While he did not no who they where running from, they where cut off by a combined force of all three factions that had been heading there. The combined force making quick work of them even though they seemed to frightened to even attempt to fight back, he saw that none of them even tried heading to the left and it was clear._

 _In the moment he realized that he came up with tens of theory about why they did not even look in that direction. He was forced to stop staring at the place he heard, I think its time we finish our meeting. Shrugging his shoulder before turning to face them, he remembered that Ajuka was not far from there and would surely feel something and check it out._

 _Summoning three chairs, Sirzech took a sit before he was followed by Naruto and Ichigo. Speaking first was ichigo" as a show of goodwill and to build trust, I'm offering you the services of our medic in treating your wounded._

 _While I know you received the least injuries, don't you think you should finish handling all or injured before extending your hands to others, Naruto asked folding his arms._

 _What your spies could not tell you since they did could risk trying to access our medic for fear of being caught, is that we're almost done since we have a whole squad dedicated to medic. Seeing there shocked expression, Ichigo continued talking" don't tell me you didn't think we would notice the disturbance where they hid themselves._

 _If you noticed, why didn't you act" Naruto asked._

 _The same reason you didn't try to attack my spies you noted and gave a tour of your camp intentionally, did you think they wouldn't notice you hearding them while also behaving as if you where on aware of their presence. Ichigo said with his customary scowl being featured again._

 _So you're more perspective than you show, Sirzech said" Please no offence for the statement._

 _No offence taken since I get that a lot, Ichigo replied. Moving on, is my offer accepted? Ichigo asked._

 _Thank you for the offer, I shall inform the medic and others to expect help from your medic the moment I retire back Sirzech said._

 _I see no use in turning down a helpful hand Naruto said, especially if it would help me save a lot of lives. Instead of splitting your medic into two, why don't we just agree on a neutral space where all of them can congregate Naruto added expecting Ichigo to not like the plan._

 _That's actually a very nice suggestion, so were do to put it Ichigo asked, his reasoning again suprising all of them._

 _Before any of them could reply, Ichigo turned to his left to address a bald man with a large beard; he was covered by a white haori with the symbol of the royal guards at the back. Ichebei san what are you doing here Ichigo asked. The man didn't bother to even answer his question; he simple came to a stop before removing the giant brush tied to his back._

 _Gathering a little reishi into the tip of his brush before slamming it into the ground, he allowed the ink to flow out as they moved in the form of mist. He wasn't to surprised when none of them flinched since they couldn't sense any intention to attack, maim or kill, finding her even though she was still invisible to all their senses. He wrote her name in five simple brush strokes on the sand, before calling out her name "_ _ **Aelwen**_ _"._

 _The moment Ichebei called the name, his resistu exploded outwards, sending Naruto, Ichigo and Sirzech flying at once. The slow moving ink speeding up and dashing at an empty area before piercing through a barrier none of them could sense. Picking themselves up, they watched as the ink began to disperse the barrier that seemed to be formed from shadows._

 _The moment the last of the shadows where dispersed, a woman with golden hair came into view. Her beauty was unparallel, as she walked forward, her midnight blur eyes bore into them before she turned to face Ichebei who looked to be out breath. Long time no see monk, you look older and weaker than I remember" she said smiling._

 _ **THREE FACTIONS**_

 _We come to end of another lovely chapter, what secrets are Outsu and Ichebei keeping, that would cause a lot of problem for them._

 _Till next time, see ya._


End file.
